To Protect, or to Love
by Sushi Bear
Summary: Ichigo finally got his Shinigami powers back and defeated Xcution. Rukia finally made Lieutenant and returned to Karakura Town. They've both changed since 17 months ago when they said good bye after Aizen's defeat. Not only appearances and personalities change, but also feelings. How will they manage their feelings with the Soul Society and Ichigo's evolving powers on their backs?
1. 1st Hiccup

**Yellow! So this is my first fanfic and I'm so excited! I'm an IchiRuki fan all the way (woot woot)! Well anyways enjoi.  
I don't own Bleach... if I did, romance would flourish... Bwahahahahaha!**

* * *

Chapter One: Come on, it's just Rukia being Rukia… right?

Ichigo walked leisurely through Karakura Town taking in the cool weather. It had been about a week since he defeated the Ginjou and the Xcution. He finally got his Shinigami powers back and he could see souls again. Ichigo smiled to himself as he recalled one familiar black-haired Shinigami. She had changed quite a bit since they said a 'final' good bye about a year and half ago. Her hair was shorter, she was a bit taller and leaner, and her chest area had developed more.

Ichigo blushed a light pink and mentally slapped himself. _Oh come on, this is Rukia for God's sake!_

Putting on his trademark scowl, Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets in a flustered manner and continued walking. Yuzu wanted to bake cookies tonight to celebrate Ichigo's victory against Xcution and the return of his Shinigami powers, so she sent him off to buy some things at the grocery store.

As Ichigo entered the grocery store he rummaged through his pockets in search for the piece of paper Yuzu had given him. Upon finding it, Ichigo noticed a pair of girls staring a t him and snickering about something. He ignored them and set off to look for the things written on the paper.

As Ichigo walked out with his merchandise, the two girls that were snickering walked up to him. Ichigo looked at his watch and let out a huff of air.

"Hi there. What's your name?" The shorter girl asked.

"Give me one good reason to tell you anything?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow, in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Isn't it obvious? It's 'cause you're freaking hot!" The other, more voluptuous, girl squealed.

"Anyways you could have some fun at our house and we'll all benefit," the shorter girl purred with a glint of lust in her eyes. Ichigo's scowl became even harsher with her words.

_Tch! Dumb bitches just want to get me in bed._

Ichigo walked past them and said disgusted, "Not interested. Not at all."

The voluptuous girl called out in a disappointed voice, "That's not very nice!"

Ichigo walked straight home with a threatening vibe coming from him. Anyone who looked at him quickly put their head down and rushed on. Ichigo felt extremely insulted by those two girls and their request.

As Ichigo closed the front door behind him, he heard feet running across the floor.

"Weeellll~come baaaaaa~ck Ichi~goooooo!" Isshin yelled jumping through the air with his arms out ready to hug Ichigo.

Sighing in his usual annoyed ways Ichigo brought his foot up getting his father right in the face. "No thanks stupid."

Blood dripped from Isshin's nose as he rushed to the poster of Ichigo's late mother and cried, "Oh Masaki! What's wrong with this unlovable boy of ours? He leaves in a year and yet he can't accept his father's affection."

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead as he dropped the bought goods on the kitchen counter. Trying his best to ignore his father, Ichigo turned to Yuzu and asked, "Hey, where's the midget?"

Yuzu looked up at her older brother and pouted, "Her name's not midget, Nii-chan!"

Isshin suddenly put his arm around Ichigo, tears in his eyes, fist in the air, and announced, "My third daughter, Rukia-chan, is upstairs in your bedroom waiting for you to become a man! Make some grandchildren for da-" He was interrupted by a punch in the face that hurled him into the wall. He slowly slinked off the wall leaving his imprint on it. Karin only shook her head at Isshin and his stupidity, while Ichigo stomped off to his room.

When he entered, Rukia was at his desk drawing first grade pictures of Chappy the bunny. Without turning around she implored, "So, what was all the ruckus downstairs about?"

Ichigo kicked off his shoes and dropped on top of his bed before replying, "Just my dad being an idiot."

Rukia looked over and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo who was laying on his bed with his arms folded and a threatening scowl on his face.

"Something else happened, that you're not telling me about Ichigo. What's wrong?" Rukia turned from her drawings and faced Ichigo. She could always see through him somehow.

Ichigo opened one of his eyes and somewhat glared at her before reclosing his eye. He took a deep breath before saying, "Some girls were trying to talk me into getting into bed with them."

Rukia stared at Ichigo trying to understand what he meant. She stood up still squinting her eyes at him when it hit her. Rukia's eyes widened and her face flushed bright red as she dropped her elbow straight into his stomach.

"Oof! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo sat up clenching his stomach tightly. He looked up at Rukia to see that she was still bright red from her realization. His eyes widened and stared at Rukia who stomped her way out of his room and downstairs.

Ichigo's cheeks hinted a shade of pink as he whispered to himself, "Come on, it's just Rukia being Rukia… right?"

He quickly dismissed the idea and went downstairs to have dinner with his family and Rukia.

* * *

**Finished the first chapter! Yay! Hope you guys liked it. Yeah it's a little short, but they'll start getting longer, 'kay.  
Please review and tell me if you liked (or if you didn't, why). PM if you've got a suggestion 'cause I'm open to them. Arigato!  
Sushi Bear (^.^)**


	2. 2nd Hiccup

**Konnichiwa! Arigato DinieLuvYunho for the advice, I'll promise to try to make the chapters get a bit longer now. I decided to post the second chapter early because I already had chapters 1-3 done. So I hope you guys like this one and enjoi!  
(-.-) I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Old Questions, New Answers

Rukia had decided to wake up extra early so that she could leave before Ichigo to save her from the awkward situation. Completely dressed and ready, Rukia lightly jumped out of her closet, which actually was Ichigo's until she claimed it. She looked over at Ichigo who was still asleep and examined him. Rukia just had to find a reason some random girls would want to do perverted things with him.

Ichigo was wearing a white under shirt that clung to his body showing the outline of his toned muscles. His shoulders were broad and the skin on his bare, tanned arms had a light glow to them in the morning light. He wore some grey sweats that hung low on his hips revealing a little bit of the top his black underwear. Ichigo's face was relaxed and comfortable without his usual scowl. His jaw-line was, to any sane woman, gorgeous. Rukia noticed that his bright orange had become a little less bright and that it was also a bit longer and shaggier like when he defeated Aizen.

Rukia's face burned bright red and mentally kicked herself. _What the heck am I doing? This is the carrot top, the fool… Ichigo._

Rukia ripped her gaze from the sleeping form and opened the bedroom door quietly. Just before closing the door she sighed and looked back at him once more.

_I guess now I can't blame those girls for trying._

* * *

About half an hour later Ichigo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He lightly pushed the snooze button and let out a sigh of relief. For once it was the alarm clock that woke him up and not his deranged father. Ichigo swung his legs to the edge of his bed and sat up on his bed, rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"Goooo~d Moooor~ning, Ichi~goooooo!" Isshin yelled bursting into Ichigo's room with a flying kick.

Ichigo sighed solemnly. _So much for a normal morning._

Ichigo opened his window and moved out of the way causing Isshin to go straight through the window. Just for precautions, Ichigo closed the window so that Isshin wouldn't re-enter, because it had happened once and he wouldn't let it happen again. Ichigo quickly got dressed before anyone else could tamper his already screwed up morning.

Kon jumped up from under Ichigo's bed and pointed an accusing paw at Ichigo yelling, "Nee-chan left early because of you and didn't even tell me good bye! What did you say to her?"

Ichigo was already not a morning person, and this ruckus wasn't helping at all. He grabbed lion plushie by the face muffling his voice, opened the closet door, and threw Kon inside as hard as he could.

While leaving the room he mumbled to himself, "I hate fucking mornings."

Ichigo came downstairs and walked straight to the kitchen putting a slice of bread into the toaster. Karin sat on the couch waiting for Yuzu to finish making bentos, Isshin was hugging his wife's poster asking about their son's ferocity, and Yuzu was wrapping up four bentos. Ichigo took his bento, stuffed it in his bag, and slapped some butter on his toast.

"I'm going," Ichigo called out as he walked to the door taking a bite out of his toast.

"Ichi-nii, you know that butter on toast isn't exactly a real breakfast," Karin called out putting her own bento in her bag. Ichigo just shrugged and walked out of the house.

* * *

Rukia was sitting at her desk and reading a book when Ichigo walked in. A scowl was plastered on his face and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. While he sat down Rukia looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help but realize that his eyes showed a bit of… emptiness. Rukia stared at Ichigo with a confused look on her face. As for Ichigo, he simply rested his chin on his hand and stared out the window as if he was bored, but Rukia knew better than that.

_What's going on Ichigo? You have your Shinigami powers back, don't you? You can see spirts and sense spiritual pressure now. Things can go back to how they used to be, when life was just fine! Why then? Why do you look so empty then? I don't understand you at all Ichigo. I care about you so much, we're so close and yet... I can't seem to understand why you seem like something's eating away at your happiness._

Suddenly Rukia realized what she was saying. She could begin to feel her face heat up from the embarressment of her own thoughts. Rukia stole a sideways glance at Ichigo who was pretending to listen to Orihime talk about real live stuffed dinosaurs. Uryuu, Chad, and Tatsuki were also trying to comprehend what Orihime was blabbing on about, but it was futile. Rukia stuck her nose into her book and tried to seem invisible.

_What in the WORLD am I thinking? Yeah I care about him and sure we're close and all b-but..._

Rukia's mind went blank. She couldn't think about anything other that the orange haired Substitute Shinigami that was sitting right next to her. She was mentally saved when the starting bell rang and Oochi-sempai walked into the classroom. Rukia stole another glance at Ichigo and sighed.

_Today's going to be a long day._

* * *

The Lunch bell rang and most of the students left in a hurry to get what they wanted from the school lunch. As usual Ichigo took it slowly and did things at his own pace. Tatsuki, Ryo, Michiro, Chizuru, and Mahana all left to go sit in their usual lunch spot. Orihime stayed behind seeing as she wanted to invite Rukia. Orihime took the sat in the vacant seat in front of Rukia and turned to her with a smile. She was about to speak when Keigo decided he had to make himself the spotlight.

"Ichigo! How could you?" Keigo yelled as he slammed his hands on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo raised an eyebrow questioning Keigo's plea. Mizuiro, carrying his open cell in one hand, looked up at Ichigo and said with a somewhat creepy smile, "We saw you with two pretty girls yesterday talking in front of the small grocery store nearby."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but the screeching of a chair on the floor beat him. Everyone looked at Rukia who was standing up with her head down. She was gripping the desk tightly as she raised her head and showed a fake sweet but forced smile. Orihime noticed Rukia's hands trembling, either in jealousy or anger she didn't know. Orihime walked up to Rukia and said, "Rukia-chan, the girls were going to sit by the big tree. Would you like to join us?"

Rukia nodded silently and followed Orihime out of the classroom, gripping her bento tightly. After an extremely awkward moment chatter continued.

Keigo grinned at Ichigo and said slyly, "Oh dear Ichigo! Someone got jealous!"

Ichigo threw Keigo a death glare and said, "Those two girls started talking to me and they were being indecent anyways." Mizuiro nearly gaped at Ichigo before composing himself and coughing lightly.

Chad and Uryuu walked up to the three and suggested that they go up to the roof top to have lunch. Ichigo grabbed his lunch and walked right out the door hating the atmosphere in the classroom.

* * *

Rukia sat down beneath the tree in the court yard next to Orihime and Mahana. Rukia was extremely quiet while she ate her lunch just thinking about her actions.

_What the hell did I do that for? I looked freaking jealous in front of everyone. And not just for any reason, but because Mizuiro said girls were talking to Ichigo._

Tatsuki looked over at Rukia and snapped her fingers in front of Rukia, waking her from her trance. Rukia looked up at Tatsuki and tilted her head questioningly.

"What's wrong Rukia you seem a bit down?" Michiru asked in her usual shy voice.

Rukia had to come up with an excuse answer for the group of girls, fast, so she said quickly, "Ah! It's just that it's just that I'm remembering how we used to sit here and eat lunch together two years ago."

Orihime, being unfortunately innocent and oblivious, had to add a bit more, "Oh, but thought you were also upset because Mizuiro said that Ichigo was talking with two pretty girls yesterday."

Every one of the girls looked up at Rukia with knowing grins on their face. Rukia brought her hands up and said in her defense, "No it's just that I didn't want to hear it that's all!"

Ryo looked back to her book and said loud enough for them to hear, "Jealous much."

Mahana bent down to look at Rukia in the face and said, "I remember asking you this question already but, do you have a crush on Ichigo?

Rukia's face turned bright red and she began to stutter almost every word, "N-no! W-why would I-I like I-I-I-Ichigo!"

Mahana looked at Rukia and smiled, "I guess I'll take that as a yes!"

"We're not that close at all!" Rukia pouted clenching her fists. _Ichigo is Ichigo and that's it! Nothing more!_

After taking a bite out of whatever substance she called lunch Orihime just had to pipe up, "Oh, but Rukia! Are you and Ichigo still living in the same house?"

Everyone, including Rukia, had their jaws hanging in shock. Rukia could not believe what Orihime was getting her into.

"Well then! Question number two! Have you guys done it yet?" Mahana looked at Rukia with her eyes getting larger.

Rukia tilted her head and asked innocently, "Did we do what?"

Chizuru gaped at Rukia with her simple question and Michiru's face flushed red. Ryo looked up at Rukia and said in a monotone voice, "When someone asks if you've 'done it' or 'did you do it' they mean sex. So, have you had sex with Ichigo?"

Rukia's face flushed red as she remembered Ichigo sleeping that morning. She stood straight up and shouted, "Absolutely not!"

Tatsuki rose and eyebrow and then flipped open her cell phone sending a text. The group looked at Tatsuki as they heard her phone play a melody confirming her send.

Michiru looked over Tatsuki's shoulder and asked, "What did you send Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki grinned up at Rukia giving her chills and said, "I just sent Mizuiro a message telling him to ask Ichigo if he's done it yet." Rukia's face turned about ten shades of red.

* * *

Mizuiro raised his eyebrows as he read Tatsuki's message on his phone. "Hey Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked over at Mizuiro as he finished his lunch, "Yeah?"

"The girls just wanted to know if you've done it yet." All of the guys waited for Ichigo to turn red and start yelling but none of it happened.

"Nope," was the only answer they got as Ichigo picked up his stuff and left. They all looked at each other confused and Mizuiro sent Tatsuki a reply telling her his strange behavior.

* * *

**And that's wrap! Chapter two is complete! Please tell me how it's going so far. I really can't wait to start picking up the pace on this story! So the first three will be short compared to later ones because like I said I already wrote them (please bear with me!). So anyways please review and let my know how I'm doing! Mata, atode!  
Sushi Bear (^.^)**


	3. 3rd Hiccup

**Tadaima! So here's chapter number 3! Hope you like this new 'Hiccup' (I chose to call the chapters hiccups that's how things are going for Ichigo and Rukia). Thankfully I'm not the only one that sees it that way. Anyways IchiRuki all the way and this I don't own Bleach (Come on Kubo! You're killing people with the lack of romance!)**

_Italics are thoughts  
__**Bold Italics are from Hollow Ichigo**_

* * *

Chapter Three: To Protect, or to Love?

Rukia and Ichigo walked along side each other in a silence that could kill anyone. Rukia would steal glances at Ichigo who seem quite calm.

_Damn it! Why the hell does he have to seem so calm right now while I'm freaking out. Tatsuki told us that Ichigo denied doing it, but why do I feel so uneasy about Ichigo's attitude toward things lately? What happened Ichigo?_

Ichigo at some point noticed Rukia staring at him and said, "Hey what's wrong? Why're you staring at me like I'm an alien or something?"

Rukia snapped out of her trance and shook her head furiously. "There's nothing wrong!" Rukia then smirked and added, "But I won't deny that you're some kind of alien without a brain."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head with his hand and retorted, "Shut the hell up midget! I was trying to be considerate 'cause you look like something's bugging you."

Rukia's face lightly turned pink and just as she was about to say something a crash of thunder muted her. Ichigo looked up to see small droplets start falling.

"Damn it! I forgot to bring an umbrella," Ichigo cursed under his breath. He felt a tug on his sleeve and something trembling slightly. When Ichigo looked down he saw Rukia with a somewhat scared look on her face and her hand holding his sleeve in a tight fist.

Ichigo grinned and teased, "Oh, so you can fight an Arrancar and you act all high and mighty, but you're scared shitless over some thunder? Really?"

Rukia punched Ichigo in the stomach, letting go of him, and walked ahead of him. "I am not scared of thunder you fool!"

Just then a burst of thunder boomed through the air causing Rukia to almost jump out of her gigai. Ichigo sighed, the rain decided to start pelting them, they were going to get sick if they didn't get out of the rain. Ichigo grabbed Rukia, who was just about paralyzed in fear, and dragged her to the entrance of some fast food place by the hand. Rukia looked down trying desperately to hide the blush that was creeping on her face.

_What's wrong with me?_

Ichigo shook his head dispelling water everywhere, annoying Rukia to no extent. "What the hell are you doing? You're not a dog for heaven's sake you fool!"

Ichigo could see that Rukia's hands began to shiver, most likely when they got wet from the rain. Ichigo, in response wearing his usual scowl, took off his jacket and dropped it on Rukia's shoulders and said, "Go sit down somewhere while I, at least get some food. It seems like it'll be raining for a while."

Rukia closed her eyes and turned around and said annoyed, "Oh sure. Whatever you want carrot-top!"

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead as he followed Rukia to an empty table by the window. Rukia sat down and looked up at Ichigo, "I thought you were going to get some food. Decided to follow me like a lost puppy?"

A mischievous smirk played on Rukia's lips. Ichigo, on the other hand, grunted and dropped his bag on the chair opposite of Rukia.

"No, I was just dropping my bag here so that I could carry the food. Don't get your hopes up midget." Ichigo replied as he turned and left Rukia at the table with a slight blush that she didn't get to see. Rukia couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at his answer.

While Ichigo waiting in line a thin slender finger tapped Ichigo's shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Riruka looking up at him with her head slightly tilted.

She smiled and said, "I knew it was you! It's hard to miss your orange hair."

Ichigo scowled and said a bit harsher than he meant, "What exactly is it that you want Riruka?"

Riruka lightly blushed from being called her first name, but then began to look around before she finally looked back at Ichigo. "How come you're all wet? Oh, and are you alone?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and answered in a-matter-of-fact tone, "If you haven't noticed... it's raining outside and I forgot my umbrella. And why do you care if I'm alone or not?"

Riruka blushed again and stuttered, "W-well it's just that I was w-wondering if you w-wanted to hang out. Y-you know as a treat for the whole fiasco that happened last week."

Riruka's fingers fidgeted nervously while she stood next to Ichigo. As they stepped up to the counter Ichigo took out his wallet and ordered. "Can I have two sodas and two fries," then he turned to Riruka and said, "Maybe some other time? I'm with someone right now."

Riruka's heart sank a little bit. The cashier blushed deeply as Ichigo smiled at her as she gave him his order. Riruka raised an eyebrow and realized that Ichigo caught quite a bit of attention from girls. She felt her heart sank to the floor.

_There's no way I could compete with all the girls that like Ichigo... especially that one Rukia girl that I fought last time. They seemed pretty close. Damn it!_

Riruka noticed how Ichigo didn't walk to his table with her, so she threw him a question that nearly made him choke. "Are you here with your girlfriend or something?"

Still trying to composing himself he looked at Riruka and said, "Sh-she's not my g-girlfriend!"

Riruka stared at Ichigo doubting him and feeling a pinch of jealousy run through her.

"Oh sure."

"We're not like that!"

"Keep telling yourself that even though it seems like you like her a lot."

"Shut the hell up already! We aren't like that!"

Riruka giggled and turned around waving her hand lazily, leaving Ichigo confused and flabbergasted. "Bye then."

Ichigo then composed himself and walked to where Rukia was sitting.

_We're not like that, right?_

Rukia smiled as she picked up a fry and ate it happily. Ichigo was to deep in thought to pay any attention to his drink or fries. His eyebrows furrowed more and more as he came to realize that he couldn't think about anything at the moment. Rukia saw Ichigo in his on-the-edge thinking mode and leaned over the table, flicking him between his eyebrows as lightly as she could manage.

Ichigo looked at Rukia surprised and said gruffly, "What the hell was that for? Can't you see that I was thinking?"

Rukia shook her head and said looking at her drink in her hands, "You're going to become an old man sooner if you worry so much. Then no one would want to marry you."

An awkward silence engulfed the two when Rukia mentioned Ichigo getting married. Ichigo looked down at his snack and began eating it. Rukia quickly helg her soda tighter and began drinking it, being as she already finished her fries. Then her eyes softened with the thought of Ichigo getting married crossed her mind again.

_Yeah. He'll grow older and find someone, and then they'll get married, have kids, and grow old. Over time Ichigo will forget about me and the Soul Society, and I'll be here still. Watching him grow farther away from me as I just stay the same._

Rukia woke up from her thoughts and looked up when she felt a light knock on her head. Ichigo smiled, somewhat sadly, at her and stood up. "It stopped raining so we can go back home now."

Rukia nodded her head inapprehensive to anything, her mind was still confusing her about Ichigo. Rukia hugged Ichigo's jacket around her tighter as she followed Ichigo outside and walked next to him. Suddenly she saw two mothers looking their way and heard their conversation which happened to be about her and Ichigo.

"Oh dear, look at that couple right there!"

"Her boyfriend lent her his jacket, how gentlemanly of him."

"They seem so cute together! Kawaii!"

"Yeah, but somehow they seem a little distant, like something's getting in the way."

Rukia felt her face grow pinker. She looked over at Ichigo hoping that he didn't notice the two women and to her relief he wasn't showing any signs of hearing them. She then inched closer to him, so that their arms were brushing next to each other, in hopes that she would catch some of his body heat.

_Why the hell do they seem to be right? Wait a second? If they're right then that means that me and Ichigo are acting like boyfriend and girlfriend! No that can't be right! He was just being nice to me when he gave me his jacket! That doesn't mean that I'm automatically special to him in any way! Right?_

Ichigo was also in thought. He was thinking about what Riruka had said. The topic was starting to really piss him off.

_Me and Rukia are NOT dating! But does it look like it? Am I just fooling myself? No, Rukia wouldn't think about me like that. I'm the reason that she almost got executed and who knows how many dangerous situations I've gotten her into. Not only that we're always arguing with each other. How in the world could Rukia like me after all that I've put her through?_

Ichigo then sighed and stole a glance at Rukia, who's cheeks were a soft pink, wearing his jacket that was way too big for her. He smiled inwardly and wished that they could stay like that forever. Ichigo sighed and scolded himself for wanting more from Rukia than he should. That's when he heard the voice of his hollow say something.

**_"Stupid King! You're followin' logic an' reason again. How many times do I have to kick yer ass 'til you start usin' instinct?"_**

Ichigo shook his head lightly making sure that he wouldn't catch Rukia's attention and cause a ruckus.

_Idiot. I can't use instinct this time. I can't hold and love her with a sword in my hands, but I can't protect her without holding a sword either. I'm only allowed to choose one... and you know better than anyone that it's impossible for me love... knowing the monster that I truly am inside, the killer I was meant to be._

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading the thrid Hiccup of this story! I'm so happy that I went over it (because I added some things)! Anyways some things I would like to hint the lucky readers that read the Author Notes: First Hollow Ichigo is going to become one of the main characters (other than Ichigo and Rukia). I was wondering if any of you noticed things in the story that hint what may happen from the first Hiccup til now.**

**Oh this Hiccup was like the date that was never intended and that they don't even realise! I'll try to update tomorrow! Promise to Review, tell me what you think, and Konbanwa!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


	4. 4th Hiccup

**Yellow! Okay so the first three Hiccups came pretty fast because I was just so excited about my reviews! Arigato for reviewing peoples! Anyways I spent a while thinking about how to go on with this chapter and the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia. Yeah I don't want it to go to fast, so I'm going to try to stretch out my thoughts (hopefully it works out and you guys like it). Just to tell you guys, but this chapter is going to be more on Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo, and the relationship that they have.  
I *sniff* don't own Bleach! (v.v)**

_Italics are thoughts and memories__  
__**Bold Italics are from Hollow Ichigo**_

* * *

Chapter Four: You should know the truth!

Ichigo laid on his bed, wishing that he could just fall asleep. He twisted and turned with impatience, getting more fluster by each passing moment. Ichigo couldn't grasp why he couldn't sleep, because his mind was completely blank without a single thought crossing it. He only felt this uneasy feeling ripping at him slowly, almost enjoying his unreasonable conflict. Ichigo glared at his alarm clock as if it was the cause to his lack of sleep. And as if to mock him, the time changed very slowly from 1:59 am to 2:00 am. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, he sat up straight and got out of bed. He slipped on a dark blue hoodie, hastily slipped on some black shoes, and stuffed his house keys in a pocket his grey sweatpants.

Ichigo quietly held his ear to his closet door and listened. Rukia's light breathing could be hear from the other side. Ichigo sighed, thankfully he hadn't woken up Rukia from her seemingly peaceful slumber. Without a sound, Ichigo made his way downstairs and out the front door. He waited silently in front of the door just to be sure that he didn't wake anyone up, before walking down the street. The neighborhood was peacefully sleeping and night was serene.

The cresent moon seemed to be rocking as if it were a baby being put to sleep. A warm breeze, indicating that summer was on its way, danced around Ichigo in a playful manner. As he entered the small neighborhood park he could distintively hear bugs chirpping tunes of love and freedom to one another. Ichigo sighed glumly as he made his way to the playground and sat on one of the low swings. He lightly used his legs to sway himself back and forth as he looked out at the area and remembered when he was younger and he'd come play here with his mother.

* * *

_Masaki walked next to Ichigo, who had just been picked up from the dojo, and held his hand loosely. They had decided to walk to take a short cut and walk through the park instead of though the streets. The leaves on the trees had gone from green to crimson colors of red and orange. There was a light, chilly breeze that flew by the two. The sun beamed down on them and went through their clothing and skin, straight to warm up their souls. The park rustled with the sounds of falling leaves and chirpping birds. The sounds of the busy people on the streets were just barely audible to the ears of the two Kurosaki's._

_Ichigo saw a small, empty playground making his face light up in glee. He stopped walking and tugged at his mother's hand gently, calling her attention toward him._

_"Mommy can I go on the swings?" He looked over at the small pair of swings that dangled together at the far end of the playground, pointing at them longingly._

_"Okay Ichigo. We'll spend some time on the swings." Masaki smiled down at Ichigo who looked up at with pure delight in his eyes. Ichigo ran to the swings, even though no one else was there, and jumped up slightly to sit on one. A large smile on his face played on his mouth as he watched his mother follow him._

_"Come on mommy!" Ichigo ushered his mother as he swung he legs back and forth swaying the swing a little, not having enough strength to full swing it._

_Masaki smiled tenderly at him as she reached her son and asked, "Would you like me to swing you, both?"_

_Her smile faltered for just a moment as mention the word 'both' in an almost inaudible whisper._

_Ichigo, who hadn't noticed his dear mothers waver, gripped the chains tightly and piped up happily, "Yes mommy! I wanna fly like the superheros on TV!"_

_Masaki laughed kind heartedly and made her way behind Ichigo, pushing his back lightly at first. With each passing she pushed him with a little more force making him go higher. Ichigo grinned widely as the air rushed pass his face. His heart began to beat faster ans he felt adrenaline charged through his body, heightening his senses. The scene around him would come to a stop just before he would come back down._

_He heard a small and genuinely happy laugh that sounded like it came from a small boy, but Ichigo dismissed it thinking that it was someone else in the park._

* * *

Ichigo lowered his eyes and his expression saddened with the small happy memories of his mother. It because they were just that... memories. That was all he had left of her. That was the last time Ichigo got to go with his mother the playground before she was killed by the river. Ichigo shook his head of the depressing emotions that stirred his mind.

_Why I'm I thinking of her now?_

Then Ichigo recalled the falter in her voice and the somewhat sad look in her eyes.

_Now that I think about, why is it that every time we were alone she would talk to me as if... she wasn't just talking to me, but... to someone else as well?_

Suddenly Ichigo stopped swaying the swing and looked at the ground blankly. Almost as if on cue, everything came to a dead stop. The warm breeze stopped dancing, the bugs stopped singing, and not a noise was heard other that his own breathing. The stillness of everything was almost suffocating to even bear. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he had just realized that his mother would alwas say things like "I love you, both" or "You, both, need to go to bed" to him. And that she would waver every time she said it too, as if it pained her in some way. There was one thing that bugged him, one thing he didn't understand at all... why had he just realized that now?

_**Ain't it obvious King? I didn't let you remember 'til now! An' those lil' moments aren't the only things I've blocked from ya, too!**_

Ichigo was taken aback, his eyes widened with confusion and a little bit of fear. His inner hollow had somehow managed to block memories from him. He wasn't even sure if that was possible! Ichigo scowled at his hollow as if he was physically standing in front of him.

_How the hell did you block my memories? Tell me right now what's going on!_

A howl of psychotic laughter rang throught Ichigo's ears making him wince in painful head ache. Ichigo forced himself to stand up straight, before whispered in anguish, "Quit fucking messing with me damn it!"

**_Well, well. If it isn't Ichigo being scary! Ha! Why should I tell ya... King?_**

The hollow made sure to add extra emphasis when he called Ichigo king. His taunt was followed by another maniacal laughter that caused Ichigo to flinch in even more pain. He could feel a head ache coming on him from all of his hollow's laughter. Ichigo's hands clenched tight fists so tight that his knuckles became white. He coming to the end of his rope with his disrespectful hollow. "You want me to come in there and kick your ass?" Ichigo growled ready to go on with his threat. The hollow's laughter immediately stopped as he realized that Ichigo had a slight glint of pure anger in his threat.

**_Hehe. Well then, King. Let's just say that... that one time, I wasn't born 'r made . I was just closer to bein' completely released._**

Ichigo nearly stopped breathing. He remembered his rigorous training with Urahara before he went on his way to rescue Rukia. The time when he was placed in a massive hole that was practically impossible for him to climb out of because his arms tied behind his back. Ichigo recalled the painstaking stinging and emptiness he felt throughout his body as he nearly hollowfied. The adrenaline coursing through his blood that told him to fight the urge of succumbing to a bloodthirsty, mindless hollow. The fear of not being able to save Rukia, because he failed to become stronger, blinding the forefront of his mind.

_Then... when did you become a part of me? When mom died?_

**_Heh. I was never born._**

_Hey! What do you mean?_

Suddenly Ichigo was all alone again, he ran a flustered hand through his orange locks and sighed. His hollow had blocked Ichigo from continuing on the subject. No matter how much Ichigo thought it was part of his imagination, he couldn't deny the fact that his hollow sounded... sad when he told Ichigo that he was never born. After taking a few breaths and easing the throbbing pain in his head, Ichigo headed back to the Kurosaki residence. He pondered on what the hollow within him had said as he walked, but none of it was making sense to him at all.

Ichigo lightly pushed his house keys into the lock and pushed the door open making as little sound as possible. There wasn't a single moving thing in his house other than himself. As Ichigo made his way pass the kitchen he noticed that a lamp in the living room was on. Ichigo scolded himself for leaving the light on even though he was sure that everything was shut off when he left. Ichigo entered the living room to turn off the lamp when he found his father sitting on the couch leaning on the arm rest with his chin propped on his hand. Isshin looked up at Ichigo with a questioning look and pointed to the love seat that was adjacent to the lamp. Seeing the seriousness on his father's face Ichigo sat down on the couch and mumbled in a guilty tone, "I couldn't sleep so I just went on a walk."

Isshin sighed and said in a low voice, "Don't worry I'm not gonna yell at you for taking a walk. I just woke up and now I can't get back to sleep myself."

_Hmm. Seems like he's thinking about mom. Only reason why he's ever really serious with me._

Ichigo looked out the window and saw the night sky softening up into a purplish-blue color. It felt like only a few moments ago that he was also remebering Masaki. Ichigo looked down at the floor before quickly looking at the morning sky. It was still night time when he had left the house and now the sun was preparing for its rise. Ichigo turn to his dad and asked, "Hey, what time is it?"

His father raised an eyebrow, but answered the question nonetheless, "It's about five. What time did you go on your little walk?"

Ichigo jumped up off the sofa, making Isshin impulsively jerk his head back, as his jaw dropped at the fact that he'd been out for practically three hours. He had to get some shut eye because not only did he have to school later, but he also had a test as well. "I went out around two! Damn it, I need to go get some sleep or I'll crash during the test today!"

Isshin chuckled and nodded as he followed Ichigo upstairs and then into his own room so that he himself could try to get some more sleep. Ichigo softly closed his room door behind him, just make sure he didn't wake Rukia, and quickly stripped his hoodie, shoes, and socks off. He slumped on his bed, finally feeling tired and for one last time looked out the window at the fading cresent moon.

Just as Ichigo's heavy eyelids slid closed and he drifted to sleep, four words echoed through his mind. Words that were confusing the already distressed heart and mind of Ichigo until no end. The ones that made him feel a remorseful sensation that those words were caused by him. The four words that had been spoken with great sorrow by the hollow that lived trapped within him.

_**I was never born.**_

* * *

**Yoshi! So Hiccup number four is finished. I want to thank kissonthechic! I'm going to try to make the Hiccups with more flow and more details (and longer!). So anyways I tried that here. I hope the end wasn't too quick, and yeah some big news from Hollow Ichigo is going to hit Ichigo!  
So please stay tuned (and Review... yeah that would be nice too)!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


	5. 5th Hiccup

**Sumimasen! I just couldn't get around to the computer(*cough* Parents *cough*). Anyways, I want to tell you guys that I'm trying really hard on extending each chapter so that they're longer (*sigh* if only it was easily done as it's said). Well, I hope you like this Hiccup! I'm not gonna put the key up anymore 'kay.  
The denial of owning Bleach... quite painful (V.V)**

* * *

Chapter Five: What happend to you?

Ichigo pried his eyes open as the gentle morning light hit his face. Closing his eyes again, he took a deep breath and sighed. His window was cracked open leaving his room smelling cool and refreshing. Ichigo took in the warmth of his blankets for a few moment more before kicking them off himself. The cool air hit Ichigo's body making him shiver slightly. As he sat up a brutal pulsing pain began to throb in his head making him grimace from the sudden twinge. Ichigo instinctively grabbed his head trying desperately to ease the aching. Ichigo knew it was from earlier that morning when he had his arguement with his hollow.

_Damn freakin' jerk!_

"D-damn it!" was the only thing that Ichigo was able to saw as he gritted his teeth, struggling not to howl in pain. It was almost as bad as when he defeated Aizen and lost his Shinigami powers.

Ichigo strained himself to stand up and walk to the bathroom. He leaned on the walls and hoped that no one would see him in this horrifying state. When Ichigo got to the bathroom door, his hands trembled violently while he gripped the door knob rigidly and pushed it open. He stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him locking it. Ichigo leaned against the door sweating, and panting and gasping for air as the pain continued to torture him.

_**You're just gonna start remembering everthin' that I made ya forget! You'll figure it out sooner 'r later! Heh, good luck King.**_

Ichigo took a large gulp of air and held it as memories of him meeting spirits before his mother died started flashing through his mind. When the flashbacks came to a stop Ichigo let out the air that congested his lungs and began breathing exaggeratedly. The pain lessened, but there was still thobbing vibrating through his head.

_You're still hiding something from me._

**_Ha! How 'bout you skip 'n' go to where she died. You'll remember... you'll figure out why I'm nobody._**

Taking in another deep breath, Ichigo stood up and steadied himself wiping the sweat off his brow. When he knew that he wouldn't collapse onto the ground, he stripped and got into the shower. Ice cold water pelted him in a refreshing way. His broad back that was drenched in sweat was now able to breath. The suffocated feeling that Ichigo had experience was washed away although a small throbbing remained in his head. He closed his eyes and let the freezing water hit his face.

"Skipping doesn't sound too bad right now. Anyways... I want to know the truth already," Ichigo muttered to himself as he closed the knob and got out of the shower. As he wrapped the towel around his waist and shook the water out of his hair, he decided that he would just try to go after school to take the test he had tdoay.

After peeking his head out the door into the empty hallway, Ichigo made his way to his room to get dressed. Once in his room, Ichigo put on some boxers and black skinny jeans. Just then, Rukia popped out of her little closet, completely dressed and ready for school. Ichigo looked over his shoulder locking eyes with Rukia for what felt like forever to her. A blush pounced on her cheeks as she stared at Ichigo's naked back. She noted that his wet hair was stuck to the back of his neck and that small dropplets of water slid down his large broad back.

Rukia violently whirled around, slammed the closet door shut, and ordered with her back to Ichigo, "What are you doing? Hurry up and put a shirt on, will you!"

"What were you staring at? Che! Never knew Rukia Kuchiki was such a perv!" Ichigo mocked with a smirk on his face turning his head back to his bed. He grabbed a plain white button up shirt and began puting it on.

Rukia hurled a slipper at him, hitting him in the back of the head, and yelled with an obvious blush, "I am not a pervert you fool!"

Ichigo picked up the fuzzy, soft pink slipper and reeled around to face Rukia, while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. A vein popped on his head as he yelled, "Will you stop attacking me with flying objects! Fists, slippers, what's next? Chairs? I had a major head ache this morning so lay off!"

While Ichigo huffed, Rukia simply stared at him blushing. His shirt was undone, showing his well-toned chest. Then Rukia noticed that Ichigo was wearing casual clothing instead of his school uniform. Ichigo dropped the slipper in front of Rukia, which she now stared at, and finished buttoning up his shirt. He then sat on his bed and slipped on some socks and black shoes.

Rukia raised a suspicious eyebrow and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo grabbed the black jacket with white fur lining the hood and a white zipper that laid next to him and stood up. "I'm skipping school today. Just tell the teacher that I've got a head ache. And it's not lying 'cause I do have a head ache."

As he walked pass her, Rukia grabbed him by the arm firmly and looked up at him seriously, "What is going on Ichigo? Where are you going?"

Ichigo couldn't tell Rukia anything, being as he didn't fully understand his situation either, so he simply smiled at her weakly and grabbed her hand from his arm. Rukia blushed again, but looked at him with more seriousness nonetheless. She couldn't decipher what his small smile had meant.

Ichigo let go of her hand and said melancholically, "You should hurry up or you'll be late to school."

Rukia stood there confused as Ichigo silently made his way through the house slipping passed the other members of the house and closing the door behind him. Rukia, after a few moments, walked downstairs to the kitchen table and sat down blankly. She heard Isshin burst into Ichigo's room like usual, but she knew he wouldn't find anyone there.

Yuzu and Karin exchanged worried looks as they saw a dejected Rukia stared at her bowl of cereal.

_What happened to you, Ichigo? What did I do to make you not trust me anymore?_

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Ichigo was holding onto something painful and he wasn't telling her anything. She felt like he was hiding in the dark from her and that he wasn't letting her anywhere near him either. Rukia began to blink back her tears when she realized that Yuzu and Karin were still there watching her.

"Rukia-nee, w-what's wrong?" Yuzu said with worry and fear in her voice. Rukia shook her head and stood up. She sped out of the house leaving the two girls worried and baffled. Rukia walked quickly with her head down, gripping her school bag tightly. So far the morning was a beautiful spring day, but Rukia paid no attention to any of it. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she walked passed the spot where it had all began, nearly two years ago. Ichigo who, in order to save his loved ones, plunged her sword into his chest. How it was also in this spot that she had said a 'final' good bye to Ichigo as he lost his powers to the point where he couldn't even see her anymore. The tears finally surfaced and rolled down her her cheeks. Rukia scowled at her tears and hastily wiped them away and began running toward Karakura High. She didn't understand why she was crying over something that Ichigo did all the time.

_Damn it! He always does this! Why is it affecting me so much? I never cried over him blocking me out before? I was always able to push through!_

When Rukia got to school she went straight to the teacher's room. She lightly knocked on the door and twiddled with her fingers as she waited to be called in.

"Come in!" Oochi-sensei's distinct voice called from the other side of the door. Rukia took a deep breath and put on her acting face that she normally wore at school.

Rukia opened the door and used her usual happy-go-lucky schoolgirl greeting, "Good morning Oochi-sensei!"

Her homeroom teacher looked up at her and smiled back, "Hello Kuchiki-san. How can I help you?"

"It's about Kurosaki-kun. He's going to be absent today because of an awful head ache," Rukia's smile and tone wavered. She was telling her teacher what she knew about Ichigo, because she herself didn't quite understand Ichigo's absence.

Oochi-sensei caught on to Rukia's slight tremble and marked Ichigo absent. She then looked up at Rukia worried and implored, "Is it a really bad migrane?"

Rukia nodded and said, "Yeah when I stopped by his house his sister told me that he was feeling awful."

Her sensei smiled at her and said, "You're a very good girlfriend, checking up on him and then letting me know about it."

Rukia blushed red, feeling her heart pounding against her ribcage, and began to stutter, "W-we're not d-dating! W-we just live near each other, a-and we're c-close friends! Y-yeah!"

Oochi-sensei smirked at Rukia, who cursed herself for not sounding reassuring at all. She tried her hardest to put on her acting smile and said hastily, "W-well I've got to get to class! See you there Oochi-sensei!"

Rukia was half way out the door when she finished her sentence. She quickly closed the door politely and sped down the hallway to classroom.

Oochi-sensei chuckled, turning back to her papers, and said to herself, "Heh. Silly, confused teenagers."

* * *

The day had become cloudy and glum as Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets. Not a single person, other than Ichigo, was in sight making him seem like a lone wolf. Not a single bird dared to soar into the cold, moist air. The sky looked it was threatening to cry tears of rain. A light small sympathetic wind dance around Ichigo in a slow ballad. The water in the river thrashed around in a hypnotic swaying movement. Small droplets fell from the crying clouds making Ichigo look up with equal sadness and pull his jacket's hood over his head.

Ichigo trudged along the riverside, each step feeling heavier then the last. The back of his mind was telling him to turn around and run away, but his legs wouldn't stop going on forwards. Ichigo was pushing himself on solely for one thing. He would endure whatever pain it had to offer just to hear it, to see it, to know it...

The truth.

Ichigo got to the heart crushing spot where he had lost the most precious person to him. He felt his heart get swollowed up into black hole that resided within it. He stared at the very spot that he woke up with his dear mother over him dead. Ichigo blinked back tears that threatened to surface.

_**Don't go off cryin' now King! Ready to see the truth that ya want to know so badly?**_

_Quit messing with me. I wan't to get this over with already._

**_Tch._**

Suddenly Ichigo felt the whole world slow down to a stop. His senses began to block everything out and his heart beat more lingering. Ichigo closed his eyes and let the memory flood his mind and senses.

* * *

_Ichigo and his mother were walking along the river from the dojo. She held an umbrella over the both of them while he wore a yellow rain jacket and hat. He held onto his mother's hand and smiled at her when she looked down at him. Ichigo then had an odd feeling and began to look around the shoreline of the river. __Ichigo came to see a girl who looked a little older than himself sitting along the river's side with an unresponsive look on her face. The young girl looked rather strange to him with her short sleek black short hair. She wore odd looking clothing, which was a long white poncho with small black tear drop shapes near the bottom. Ichigo frowned as he realized that the girl was soaked and didn't have any protection from the rain of any kind._

_Ichigo was about to look away, but fear filled his eyes that now widened... the girl stood up and jumped into the violently thrashing river below._

_'Oh no! She'll drown! I have to save her!'_

_Ichigo pulled his small hand away from his mother's and ran towards the spot where the girl had once sat. The wind and rain water whizzed pass him as he ran as fast as he could to save the girl._

_"Ichigo!" Masaki screamed as she dropped her umbrella and ran after Ichigo. She had to get to him before the hollow did._

_When he finally got to the spot where the girl had once stood he looked around frantically for her in the river. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, he began to think that he had let that girl kill herself with the merciless and rapid river. Suddenly a horrifing monster appeared in front of him and hitting him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. The force had thrown Ichigo a couple of meters back and into the ground hard. As he gasped for air he saw his mother stand in between him and the beast._

_"I won't let you touch my son!" Masaki yelled over the pelting rain at the hollow. The hollow let out a laugh that made Ichigo flinch in fear._

_"Hmm. He may have a lot of spiritual pressure, but you're a fine looking woman! Hehe!" The hollow said slyly as he weighed his options of either devouring Masaki's soul or Ichigo's._

_Masaki looked back at Ichigo fearful of his well being. He was now sitting up, breathing heavily, and dirt stains on his face. She looked back the hollow that seemed to be mocking her by just staring at her. She was at the end of the line and she had to protect Ichigo no matter what._

_She moved her foot a bit to ground her feet to the ground and took a deep breath. Masaki stretch one arm in front of her and had her palm and fingers stretched towards the hollow. With her other hand she grabbed her wrist gripping it tightly. The hollow raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh at the fact that a human mother was planning to go against him._

_Masaki took another deep breath before yelling, "Hado number 73... Soren Sokatsui!"_

_A very powerful burst of blue energy came from Masaki's hand catching the hollow off guard, but it wasn't enought to stun him. The hollow quickly got out of the way sent some hair that shot out like a spear. The spear-like hair stabbed Masaki in the stomach and out her back. Ichigo watched in utter horror as he watched his precious mother stabbed. For Ichigo time simply stopped as his mother's blood sprayed across the floor. And as if in slow motion, the spear painstakingly retracted slowly. Masaki's eye's widened as the hollow howled in laughter, she quickly turned around ran towards her son._

_"M-mom?" Ichigo only managed to say before realized that his mother was hugging him with another spear of hair in her back._

_"Ichigo... I love you and your twin brother so much. Please be strong, protect his soul, and never give up hope," Masaki whispered into Ichigo's ear as her life slipped away from her bloodied body._

_The hollow disappeared leaving the small boy with his victorious laughter echoing though his ears. Ichigo hugged his mother tightly trying to prevent her cold lifeless body from falling onto the ground._

_"N-no! Mom! You can't die! You have to take care of Yuzu and Karin and Dad! I-I'll give it to you! So please don't leave them! I won't let you die!" Ichigo yelled as tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks._

_'Mom died because of me! She's dead because I let that monster KILL her!'_

_Suddenly Ichigo glowed with a bluish energy that began to leave him and go to his mother._

**_No! Y-you can't give your life up! Onii-sama, please don't leave me! You can't die!_**

_Ichigo's eyes opened wide as he heard his brother's plea and the transfer of spiritual pressure stopped. The bluish energy that Masaki was aquiring subsided. Ichigo felt extremely light headed and fell backwards holding onto his mother. His grip on her lifeless body loosened and the world around him began to fade into a cold, wet, and cruel darkness. The small weak voice of his brother filled his mind before he became completely unconscious._

**_I-I'm so sorry Onii-sama! I, but I can't let you remember this painful memory. So please stop making your soul cry! Please make it stop raining in here! Stop suffering all by yourself already! I hate the rain! Stop it! You're not the only one suffering now! I hate it in here, it's so... depressing! I-I want to... I will take over! I will protect you from the everything, and I will make sure you live until then! I promise! I don't care if I have to be cruel to you! I don't even care if you hate me for it! I will protect you Onii-sama!_**

* * *

Ichigo pried his eyes wide open. Tears of sadness and realization rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the wet muddy ground. Not a single soul was around, so Ichigo didn't even bother to wipe them away from his eyes. His hands were stuffed into his pockets in tight trembling fists. A rush of anger surged through Ichigo at his brother.

_Tell me, damn it!_

**_Tell you what... Onii-sama?_**

His voice was unchanged from his usual mocking tone. Ichigo's face furrowed with grief, regretting the sudden anger in his demand.

_Sorry. But I want to know... why is it that you were never born?_

There was only silence coming from inside Ichigo's soul. A silence that indicated that his hollow brother had trouble telling Ichigo why he wasn't born.

_**King... I had a weak body and if I was born I would've died early anyways.**_

_You're still not giving me the answer I asked for._

**_Heh, no way gettin' pass you is there? Sigh... You devoured my weak body and took my soul into yer own. Not to mention that I'm a hell of a lot stronger then most hollows cause... I was a hollow ever since the beginnin'._**

Ichigo was silent, still staring at the muddy ground. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he whispered aloud, "I will find a way to set you free. I promise you that much."

_**Well then, good luck King. Oh and how 'bout instead of callin' me 'you', ya start callin' me Hollow. Fits doesn't it?**_

Ichigo stood simply perplexed of how Hollow could just act as if nothing had happened. He stood alone with tears still running down his face as the rain had went down to small light drizzle. Ichigo couldn't find the strength to lift his head, or move at all, he just felt numb and limp from the most horrifying thing he's heard. He always had this perpetual feeling of being a monster, but never to the extent where he'd devour his own brother and lock up his soul.

_I-I'm even more of a monster than I thought I was._

Rukia sighed as she walked through the drizzling rain under the umbrella Orihime had lent her. It was just a large plain yellow umbrella without a single design on it, the thought just made Rukia sigh even more exaggeration. She was walking along the river that passed through Karakura listening to the river's peaceful swaying.

_I should have enjoyed the nicer weather this morning, instead of sulk about that blockhead._

A figure standing near the bank of the river caught her attention. The man, of which Rukia could infer, was just looking down at the ground with their hands in their pocket and without an umbrella to protect them from the rain. As Rukia neared the man with caution, not wanting to disturb him she examined the stranger more. Then she realized that the man was wearing the same black jacket that Ichigo had that morning.

She walked up behind the tall man and tapped his shoulder gently, saying in almost a whisper, "Ichigo?"

He turned around to Rukia showing her his tear stained face. Ichigo's eyebrows pressed together in a scowl, but his eyes were sad and broken. Rukia began to panic in a sort of way and was about to speak when Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace. She dropped the umbrella onto the ground as he buried his face into the crook of her neck making her blush maddly. Rukia slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She took one hand and ran it through his longish orange hair and caressed the back of his head like a parent would.

After what felt like hours, Ichigo finally said in a whisper into Rukia's neck, "I really am a monster Rukia. I was never meant to protect, I just cause problems and the death of of others."

Rukia slightly shuddered as his warm breath touched her skin. She slightly opened her eyes, looking over his shoulder at the river, and asked, "Ichigo... What happened to you?"

Ichigo suddenly jerked back away from Rukia with a slight blush on his face as he realized his actions. He was hugging Rukia in public where everyone could see them. As Ichigo quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes and the tears stains from his cheeks he said, "A-anyways! We're going to get sick if we just stand around here. Let's go back home!"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo a bit suprised before smiling genuinely and saying, "Yeah. Going home doesn't sound like a bad idea."

She pick up her borrowed umbrella and then looped her arm around Ichigo's. Ichigo shot the short girl an incredulous look, thinking that she lost her mind, but then smiled at her and continued walking home with her arm in arm.

_So much for trying not to look suspicious._

* * *

**Done! This one took me a while because I wanted to have some IchiRuki in there, but I also wanted to answer some questions. Things are just getting started... Bwahahahaha! *wink wink* I hope that the Hiccup turned out well and that you guys liked it. Oh and just for the record, I don't have an outline or anything... it's just a write as the ideas come to me.  
So please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


	6. 6th Hiccup

**Hontoni Gomen'nasai! It's been a while (I kinda blanked out on what to write about and school started), but here I am writing again! Yay! I'm not sure if this one will tempt you... but here goes nothing! **

_**Bold Italics: Hollow  
**Italics: Ichigo  
_**Bold: Death**

**I don't own Bleach...Wahhhhhh! It hurts to say it!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Long Weekend equals a Trip!

Throwing his wet jacket in a corner, Ichigo yawned lazily as he fell onto his bed. He stretched his arms far above his head and then rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head with an exaggerated sigh, making Ichigo glare at her. Rukia smirked and sat down at the desk and pulled out her homework from her bag. She then opened a drawer under the desk and pulled out two text books. Rukia knew Ichigo's room better than her own room in the Kuchiki Manor which was rather embarressing especially when she'd have to ask a servant to help her find things.

Rukia immediately went to work, hoping to finish her homework quickly. She heard a bit of rustling behind her and then got the feeling of someone looming over her. Ichigo dropped his notebook on an unoccupied spot on the desk and put his hands on the back of the chair. He leaned over Rukia, his abdomen lightly brushing the back of her head, to see what he had missed. Rukia blushed at his closeness and slightly looked up at his face, while still writing. Ichigo smirked and let out a small laugh.

"Wh-what's so funny? Quit breathing down my neck, will you?! I can't concentrate with you hovering over me you fool!" Rukia scoffed as she waved her hand around trying to get him to back up.

"Haha! I know! You wrote the answers for the History homework!" Ichigo grinned as he backed up and knelt on the floor next to her.

Rukia looked at him suprised and then looked at her Math homework. Instead of putting a number answer she had writen down 'Edo Era'. Rukia blushed as she viciously erased the wrong answer and quickly put in the right one. Ichigo opened his own notebook and began writing down the problems. Once he finished writing them down he started to work on each problem, and luckily for him, Ichigo was good at math so missing one day wouldn't hurt. Rukia held her pencil still and looked at Ichigo blankly as he did the problems with ease. Ichigo finished and looked up at Rukia who was staring at him. He then looked down at her notebook which only had ten out of twenty problems done.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and lightly flicked her between her eyebrows, waking her up. "You know you should be done with your homework already. You did start before me."

"You were distracting me!"

"No I wasn't... you were just admiring me. Hehe."

That earned Ichigo a small, but direct, punch to the stomach.

"Sh-shut up! I simply don't like Math!"

"By the way, what ARE you grades in Math?"

"That's none of your business, fool!"

After a second or two Ichigo bursted out laughing and began to roll around on the floor clutching his abdomen. Rukia raised a suspicious eyebrow as she watched her companion have a fit of laughter. Ichigo proped himself on his forearms with his back slightly off the ground and gasped for air.

"D-don't tell me that you suck at Math midget!" Rukia's face light up bright red as Ichigo's words hit the bull's eye. Ichigo let out another howl of laughter to fill the room. Rukia felt the anger raise to the point-of-no-return as she lifted up Ichigo's notebook and hurled it at him. The notebook hit Ichigo square in the face, making his nose and cheeks red from impact, and fell onto his lap. Rukia pouted as she turned back to her work, not even looking at his reaction, and began trying to conquer her Math problems. Ichigo grumbled some incomprehensible words before standing up, notebook in hand, and walked over to Rukia. Rukia began to tremble in annoyance and was about to yell at Ichigo when he quickly grabbed her notebook from the desk and held it high above his head.

"Hey! Give that back you fool!" Rukia squeled as she jumped out of the chair to try to grab the notebook. Ichigo smirked mischievously at his win. Rukia jumped a few more times, and then stomped her foot on the ground as she realized that he was at a definite height advantage. Ichigo took a step back, just to be safe, and then opened Rukia's notebook to look over her answers. She began to feel nervous as he checked her answers, but then she shook her head of the nervousness.

_Why the heck should I get nervous?! This idiot isn't the teacher and he's not number one in the class either! Hm... Ah! It's 'cause this blockhead will mock me if he finds a mistake. Damn fool!_

Rukia was caught off guard when Ichigo walked right pass her and sat down at his desk looking at her notebook intensely. She raised an eyebrow and tried to stare a hole into the back of his head. When that idea failed, Rukia walked up next to Ichigo and looked at what his next move was going to be.

Ichigo grabbed an eraser and began erasing one of the problems making Rukia shout in his ear, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Ichigo rubbed is nearly deafened ear with his shoulder and grumbled, "This one's wrong... And so are number's Three and Ten."

Rukia stood dumbfounded as Ichigo erased the incorrect answers for the other two problems.

_I didn't know that idiots could catch colds? What's up with this fool, acting like a teacher! Gah, it pisses me off how he trys to act all cool!_

Ichigo then stood up and grabbed Rukia by the arm pulling her to the seat. While still processing what was happening, Ichigo stuffed a pencil in her hands. He then leaned over Rukia placing his hands on the desk on either side of her.

"Now then! We're starting with Number Three midget!" Ichigo demanded, completely oblivious of his own embarrissing actions.

Rukia blushed, but then scoffed at him in a mocking tone, "Fine then Kurosaki-sensei. If I don't get a good grade on this you'll get fired."

Ichigo looked away and blushed when Rukia called him 'sensei'. He felt an urge to just ignore the work on the desk and kiss her.

_**Haha! You're a real perv King! Ya know instinct is gonna win an' kissin's gonna lead to... heh, more.**_

_Shut the fuck up! We're friends damn it!_

Ichigo mentally killed himself as he listened to Hollow's laughter. After a second or so he then looked at the exercise below him. Ichigo began to explain to Rukia what she had done wrong and how to solve the formula's in the best way that suited her. After one or two attempts Rukia finally got the hang of how to work the problems. Once she finished she closed the notebook and stood up suddenly making Ichigo take a step back. She looked up at Ichigo and then looked away with a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks... Ku-Kurosaki-s-s-sensei. I actually understand it now." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest as if she was pouting inwardly. She couldn't believe that she was calling him 'sensei' in the first place, she sure had guts.

Ichigo laughed with a small blush and said, " Haha! You don't have to call me 'sensei' you know."

Rukia scowled and was about to retort when she was beat by Ichigo to the punch line. "But... you're welcome Rukia."

"I didn't ask for you're help idiot!" She yelled flustered, the blush on her face deepening to a dark shade of crimson.

"Aw! What happened to calling me Kurosaki-sensei? Anyways you're the idiot that was too stupid to even ask for help!"

"You just told me NOT to call you 'sensei' you foolish idiot!"

"The idiot that needed help doesn't have the right to call the person who helped them an idiot. I-D-I-O-T!"

"Why you!"

Rukia sent Ichigo a direct hit to the stomach. Score... Rukia one, Ichigo zero.

"Oof! Damn it you freaking midget!"

Ichigo and Rukia were about to start arguing like some old married couple when the door bell rang. As if on cue Rukia smirked and rushed out of Ichigo's bedroom to answer the door. Ichigo listened as she troted down the steps and to the front door.

_This can't be good..._

Ichigo stood alone in his room for a bit before having eight other people crowd in his room with him. Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Keigo, and Mizuiro were all sitting down talking and eating some snacks that Orihime had bought. A dark aura appeared around Ichigo and a anime vein popped on his forehead, but nobody seemed to realize his rising temper. Rukia looked over at him and then smirked at him making his temper boil and explode.

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD HAVE A PICNIC IN MY ROOM?!" Ichigo hollered flipping his imaginary table. Everyone stared at Ichigo as he panted in utter annoyance. None of them seemed to understand the source of his anger, other than Rukia since she was the cause.

"Relax Kurosaki. We're just going to discuss what to do over the long weekend that starts tomorrow," Uryuu said nochalantly pushing up his glasses with his forefinger.

"Oh come on Ichigo! RE-LA-XXXX! It's not going to kill ya to lighten up will it?" Tatsuki said picking out a red apple and taking a large bite out of it. She looked up at Ichigo and raised her eyebrows as she munched on the apple. Ichigo looked over at Rukia who had an obvious guilty and evil smirk on her lips. He balled his fists tight before letting out a huff of air and relaxed his muscles a bit.

Ichigo sat on the floor reluctantly with his arms crossed over his chest and pouted, "Oi midget! You're responsible for the ENTIRE thing then. Payments, people, everything you here me!"

"Why should I carrot top?!"

"Do you want me to kick you all out, especially you midget?!" Ichigo gave everyone a don't-you-dare-me glare.

Everyone looked at Rukia with pleaing eyes instantly putting her on the spot with a simple glance. Rukia slumped to the ground practically crushed by their expectant staring. Also the fact that she was living in his house and sleeping in his closet was a pressuring fact.

"Fine then! You win you fool!" Rukia waved her hands around as if waving a white surrender flag. The score was now Ichigo one, Rukia one. She then folded her arms across her chest and pouted with her chin held high. Ichigo smiled at her usual high and mighty, I-will-not-accept-defeat attitude.

Suddenly an 'amazing' plan popped into Orihime's mind as she munched on a steamed roll. She jumped up, putting her hands on her hips, and announced, "How about we go to the Soul Society this weekend?!"

Everyone stared at her with their jaws practically on the floor. Orihime smiled, "Come on! We won't have to pay to sleep in a hotel and Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro already know about the Soul Society, it'll be fine right? I'm mean it will be a good thing for them to know how things work over there and they might even find it fun!"

Rukia couldn't argue with Orihime's thought process, it was actually a great idea. No one else seemed to be against the idea either, except for Ichigo, who seemed to pale up a little. Rukia smiled devilishly and propped open her Soul Phone. She pressed some keys and held it to her ear. While listening to the ringing sound, she saw everyone look over at her. She then grinned widely when she saw Ichigo's eyes widen and his face pale a little more.

"Hello?" A business like voice said on the other line.

"Hello, this is Vice Captain Kuchiki Rukia. I'd like to speak to Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, please." Rukia did her best to sound as business like as the person on the other side.

"Okay, please wait."

Rukia waited a bit before a deep voice somewhat startled her, "Yes?"

"Nii-sama. I was wondering if I could have some people come over to the stay at our manor for about three days."

"Rukia, the Captian-Commander needs to approve that. Personally... no." Rukia's heart sank a little with her brother's words, but she wouldn't dare plea.

Without warning Orihime snatched the cell phone from Rukia's hand and began blab on the phone about the whole plan she made up. Rukia turned to stone from dejection when Orihime smiled and said, "Now all I've got to do now is wait for Yamamoto-dono to approve!"

Ichigo smirked at Rukia who slumped to the ground feeling totally rejected by the fact that her dear brother said okay to Orihime, but said no to her. After a few minutes of Orihime's blabbing on the phone, she handed Rukia her cell phone with a joyous look on her face.

"We're all set to go!" She chimed, clapping her hands together. Everyone smiled and began to talk normally, except Ichigo.

He jumped up and yelled, "Are you friggin' insane!?"

The group looked at him like he was the one who was insane. Ichigo then continued, "Kenpachi literally wants to kill me! Byakuya hates my guts, Kurotsuchi wants to STUDY my guts, and Ikkaku is always picking a fight with me!"

Ichigo panted as he wait for the group to, hopefully, give up on the idea of going to the Soul Society. Orihime slouched her shoulders, and Keigo and Mizuiro coward a little, for Ichigo this was a good sign. Unfortunately his luck ran out right there.

Rukia grinned and said devilishly, "All the more reason to go to the Soul Society. Anyways we already said that we would be going. I wonder how much more those people would want to kick your ass if they found out that you're avoiding them."

Ichigo threw Rukia a death glare of defeat as she stuck her tongue at him triumphal. She giggled and Uryuu smirked at Ichigo's defeat.

_Good one you damn midget!_

Orihime smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Yes! Now we just have to get packing so that we're ready for tomorrow."

"I'll call Urahara-san so that he can open the Senkaimon for us!" Rukia pipped up like a small child. Ichigo could only sighed, he hated fighting.

_**Yet yer willin' to go into battles, huh?**_

_Only for someone else's sake idiot. *Sigh*_

Ichigo slouched his shoulders as he sighed and then leaned back on his bed, resting his head lightly on the edge. He looked up at the ceiling and slowly let his eyes slide close.

**_Oi! Why're you sighing? This might be interesting for you and me. I might be able to leave this body for a bit if we're over there._**

_Why didn't you ever try that earlier dumbass!_

**_Ya weren't strong enough. DUMBASS!_**

_Whatever! Anyways you're right..._

Ichigo smiled to himself quickly with the simple thought of giving his little twin brother the freedom that he's been waiting for seventeen years. Without anyone's notice, Rukia looked over at him and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Ichigo seemed to be solemnly smiling to himself in Rukia's eyes. She quickly dismissed it and returned to pay attention to the others.

_It'll be interesting to see everyone's reaction._

**_Yer a diabolical bastard. Ya know that, right?_**

_Heh. Shut up._

After everyone left, Ichigo felt like he could finally breathe again. He promised that he would pack in the morning the next day. Right after Rukia got back from her shower Ichigo quickly got his grey sweat pants, white under shirt, and some underwear, and went straight to the bathroom. As he entered the shower he turned the knob for the cool water as far as it would go. He soaped up and then stood under the cold water for a minute or so, letting the cool water pelt his tense back and message it from all of his worries. He let his mind go down the drain with the water before getting out and getting dressed. He walking into his room to find Rukia packing some underwear in her Chappy bag. They looked at each other for a second in an awkward silence. After registering their surroundings both of their faces flushed bright red.

"Y-you idiot! You're supposed to be showering!" Rukia yelled stuffing the rest of her underwear into her bag and zipping it up hastily.

"I'm not a girl who takes fifty years to shower you know!"

Ichigo tried his best to subdue his blush as he balled up his towel and threw it across the room onto his bed. Without warning a pencil came flying through the air and just barely missed his head. Ichigo turned his head to see the pencil sticking out of the wall. He pulled the pencil out to reveal a small hole in the wall that could've been his head. Ichigo was about to start yelling at Rukia for trying to kill him when a wave of pain crashed into his head. He fell onto his knees, clutching his head tightly, and grited his teeth to prevent so much as a yelp of pain escape him.

Rukia rushed to his side completely filled with terror. Her mind returned to the time that he fell from pain and lost his Shinigami powers from defeating Aizen. She didn't want to go through the same sorrowful hole that filled her heart for what felt like forever. Rukia didn't want to have to watch Ichigo from a distance fall apart inside. She didn't want to see that look in his eyes when she stab him the sword during the final battles with Xcution. The look that was neither sad, scared, nor angry but... broken.

Rukia placed her hands over Ichigo's large, trembling hands and squeezed them caringly. He rested his head on her shoulder, trying to fight off the intense pain. He panted and gasped for the air that seemed to not be there. Rukia patted his head and whispered, "Sh. I'm here."

Tears threatened to form in her eyes as she came to a realization. She was only able to try to comfort him and it was painful to admit that it was true. Rukia now knew how Ichigo felt during the last year and a half.

Powerless. Unable to do anything to help protect someone you cared about.

Ichigo felt a pulsating throb thundered through his head. He closed his eyes hoping that the pain would lessen, even if it was only a little bit. The most agonizing part was that he wanted to scream out and cry for help, but he couldn't, it was as if something was preventing him from doing so. Ichigo didn't understand why he was feeling this abnormal pain, he had already recover all of the memories that Hollow had locked up.

An unfamiliar, yet familiar, voice echoed in his mind, "**So the changes have truly started to kick in.**"

Ichigo's hands began to tremble as the unknown voice spoke.

** Well, well, well; Kurosaki Ichigo. It's been a while since I've made any type of contact with you.**"

_Who the hell are you?!_

"**That's no way to talk to me, Ichigo. You will know the truth soon, you ARE my heir. You have to know the truth.**"

_Heir my ass! Who the HELL are you?!_

"**Heh. You're being so human like. But it doesn't matter, you don't have much time left anyways. Only a year I'm guessing... give or take.**"

_What the hell? Are you going to answer my fucking question now?!_

"**My, my Ichigo. Why so flustered?**"

_Quit messing with me jackass._

"**Death.**"

With that single word the pain disappeared and the presence vanished. Ichigo sighed with relief, but an uneasy feeling still choked him as he slowly opened his eyes.

_What does he mean 'Death'?_

**_That means yer screwed, King._**

A chilling feeling made the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stand. He now knew that 'Death' was going to come again and visit him sooner or later. Slower than ever, Ichigo raised his head from Rukia's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes before forcing a smile. A small 'sorry' escaped his lips as they strained to reassure her scared and on edge nerves.

Rukia felt scared, really scared. Usually when she was scared or sad, she just had to think about how Ichigo always stood steadily on his two feet. But now she could see him wavering, trying not to fall. For the first time, Rukia saw something that scared her far greater then anything else... Ichigo's face was twisted with pure fear.

Ichigo stood up, nearly falling back down to his knees, and walked over to the closet door opening it. Rukia stayed on the ground and watched him intensively, just in case he felt weak again. He then walked back to Rukia, picked her up, and placed her in the closet. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he handled her tenderly. He patted her on the head lightly with one of his gentle reassuring smiles, the ones that would make any girl fall for him, and closed the door smoothly. He turned off the lights and slipped into his own bed. Ichigo stared out at the nearly full moon like it held the answer to his problems.

Ichigo, after a while, forced himself to sleep, struggling with horrifying words that kept repeating in his head.

"**...you don't have much time left anyways. Only a year I'm guessing... give or take.**"

Rukia tossed and turned for most of the night, not finding sleep in any way. The image of Ichigo covered in fear kept haunting her. She wanted to refuse the idea of Ichigo being actually scared of something, but she couldn't deny the look he gave her. What did Ichigo know, what was he battling with that scared his to such extent? The mere thought sent chills down Rukia's spine.

_What could be so horrendous to scare even Ichigo like that? What's going on Ichigo?_

Rukia quietly pulled open the closet door and peered out. Her eyes rested on Ichigo's sleeping form that was, as usual, had his covers covering only up to his thighs. The only difference is that his face was twisted with worry. Rukia couldn't stand it, that he was even uncomfortable while sleeping at the moment. She softly got out of the closet and tip-toed next to Ichigo's bed. She looked down at his face with concern as she softly went down to her knees. She leaned over the edge of the bed and planted a soft, gently kiss on his forehead. The tension in Ichigo's face loosened up and he seemed relaxed. Rukia quickly got up and swiftly walked to the closet.

Before entering the closet she turned her head to look at the nearly full moon and said shyly, "Just this once, I'll accept defeat to you, Ichigo."

Rukia blushed and entered the closet and laid down. A giddy feeling overwhelmed her causing her to toss and turn again. Rukia slapped her cheeks, before pulling her covers around her shoulders.

_Damn it! I need to get to sleep for tomorrow!_

* * *

**Hiya-Ya! Done (finally)! This one is about the same length as the last one (woo hoo). Oh and I just had to add that last scene in there! I hope you guys liked it. Next stop... the Soul Society! Yaaaaay!  
Please Review and write you later!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


	7. 7th Hiccup

**Kokodesu yo! Let's get this story started! I hope you guys like the story so far. It's gonna get better I'll promise you that!**

**I don't want to, no I must say it even though it pains me... I don't own Bleach (V.V)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: With Your Own Eyes

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as the early morning light danced on his face. It was one of the very few times that Ichigo would ever wake up early. He reluctantly pushed himself off his bed and slowly made his way to his drawer. He grabed three shirts, two pairs of jeans, some socks, and some underwear. He dropped all of his clothing for the trip on his desk, not caring if they became unfolded. Ichigo then walked over to the closet and slid it wide open. Rukia was inside with a semi-tight yellow shirt on and was in the middle of pulling on a semi-short brown skirt. Her white underwear with large red stripes were fully visible. Her face burn bright red as she stared at him frozen in shock. Quickly averting his eyes from the partially dressed girl in his closet, Ichigo continued on what he was doing. Plus being too tired to care about anything, he simply grabed a small duffle bag from the bottom portion of the closet and slid the door close. To Rukia, he seemed either completely oblivious or didn't care.

Rukia quickly pulled up her skirt and sat in the closet holding onto her chest as if her heart was going to beat right out of it. She felt a little stinging sensation as she realized that Ichigo didn't even seem to care about the fact that she wasn't even completely dressed.

_That jackass doesn't even see me as a woman! _

A small hint of red was visible on Ichigo's face as he dropped some clothing into the bag. After finishing putting all of his clothing into his small duffle bag, Ichigo grabed a black V-neck with the number fifteen in white, some skinny jeans and black shoes, and made his way to the bathroom. As Ichigo walked to the bathroom he recalled what the voice named Death had told him last night.

_**Eh? Yer still thinkin' about what that jackass said? Yer not even thinkin' about seein' the lil' princess in her underwear?**_

_Shut the hell up. Yes I'm thinking about what that guy said and I'm not a pervert._

**_But yer a guy aren't ya?_**

_What the hell? Yes I'm a guy, I'm just not a pervert! Get that through your thick skull already!_

Ichigo stared at the floor hard as if he was trying to make a hole through the floor.

Rukia opened the closet door a little and peeked out to see if Ichigo was still in the room. Once she was sure that the coast was clear she jumped out and let out a sigh of relief. Rukia grabbed her Chappy backpack from the closet and walked down to the living room suddenly not feeling up to anything. Dropping her Chappy bag on the couch she silently trudged to the kitchen table and sat down across from Karin, waiting for Yuzu to finish making breakfast.

"Hey. What's up Rukia?" Karin asked in a somewhat monotone voice while resting her chin on her palm.

Rukia sigh and also placed her chin on her palm and said, "Your brother is a complete idiot sometimes."

Karin smiled a little and asked, "What'd he do?"

"Nothing."

Karin looked at Rukia confused and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Rukia sighed again, this time a little more exagerrated and said, "The thing is that he did nothing."

Karin thought Rukia's words over again before leaning over the table, grinning, and whispered, "So... what happened?"

Rukia glanced over at Karin before looking at nothing again with a light shade of pink on her cheeks. She instantly regreted saying anything, but seeing the look on Karin's face, Rukia knew that she wouldn't be able to back out. Rukia was about to whisper back to Karin when Ichigo walked into the kitchen and dropped his duffle bag down next to one of the seats. Rukia's face turned a hint darker of pink making her quickly turn her head from Ichigo's view. Karin's gaze jumped from an embarressed Rukia to a tired, bored Ichigo. She couldn't figure out anything that could've cause the situation the idiot pair was in. Yuzu broke the awkward atmosphere by placing a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and waffles on the table. Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu all grabbed their own little plate and began to serve themselves.

Ichigo was sitting with his eyes closed and resting his cheek on his palm. His eyebrows were furrowed in their usual scowl, "Oi, where'd dad get too?"

Yuzu finished up serving herself what she wanted before looking at Ichigo and answering, "Oh dad left for work early today."

Karing looked down at Ichigo's small plate that sat empty in front of him and asked, "Hey Ichi-nii? Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Ichigo grabbed two pieces of bacon and held them in his mouth while he grabbed a waffle. With two bites he finished the pieces of bacon and stood up. He picked up his small duffle bag and began to walk towards the living room. Ichigo took large bites out of the waffle before calling to the girls, "I'm not that hungry. You guys can continue your girl talk or whatever."

Ichigo dropped the bag next to the love seat and sat down. Right after finishing his waffle he took off his shoes and layed on the love seat taking up the whole thing. His legs bent so that they wouldn't hang off the side. After adjusting himself into the most comfortable postion, Ichigo closed his eyes and dozed off into a light nap. The girls stayed silent for a bit, exchanging looks of concern with each other.

"Rukia-nee, has something happened with Onii-chan?"

Rukia looked over at Yuzu a little confused and tilted her head asking, "I'm not exactly sure. What's wrong?"

"He's been acting really weird lately," Karin said looking down at her plate that had partially eaten food on it.

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason Onii-chan hasn't been eating as much, he's been more tired, and he doesn't seem really... lively, either," Yuzu whispered as tears threatened to form in her eyes.

Rukia's eyes widened in fear, "Since when has this been happening?"

"Since he lost his Shinigami powers. I thought that because he regained his powers that he'd go back to normal, but that didn't happen. I don't get it!" Karin's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to decipher the issue.

"Don't worry this weekend I'll find out what's going on with that blockhead," Rukia smiled reassuringly, giving the two sisters the tumbs up. She smiled happily trying to reassure herself more than anything. The two Kurosaki girls looked at each other before smiling at Rukia and giving her the thumbs up in return. The three girls finished their breakfast, washed their dishes, and then sat back down at the table. After who knows how long of talking, Karin heared Ichigo shifting on the sofa and immediately had a thought run through her mind.

"Rukia?" Karin said as she rested her chin on her palm. Rukia looked up at Karin and tilted her head in response.

"Do you and Ichi-nii have a thing for each other?"

Yuzu giggled as she watched Rukia's face turn bright red. Karin looked up at Rukia, still waiting for an answer.

"N-no we don't have a thing going on..." Rukia's voice trailed off as she looked down to look at the floor. She almost looked disappointed to say that the two didn't have anything going on between them. Karin caught Rukia's disappointment and smiled sympathetically.

Rukia looked up at the clock and saw the little hand hit ten o'clock. She sighed, as she slowly got up, and said, "Well it's about time that Ichigo and I get going. See you two in a few days."

Rukia walked over to the living room to wake Ichigo up. She looked him over for a moment. He looked so relaxed and peaceful sleeping on the love seat, like he didn't have a care in the world. That's what made Rukia love to watch Ichigo as he slept, his sleeping face always gave her a sense of peace and tranquility.

_God I seem like a stalker right now! I need to wake him up already._

Rukia bent down placing one hand on her knee for balance and used the other to poke Ichigo in the side. He shifted a little, furrowing his eyebrows, but didn't wake from his nap. Rukia poked his side a little harder to try to get him to wake up.

"Quit it! That's tickling me!" Ichigo mumbled loudly as he waved his arm around and turned over.

Unfortunately for the pair, Ichigo rolled off the sofa and landed right on Rukia, fortunately both of the Kurosaki girls had already gone upstairs. Ichigo was now wide awake as he lifted himself a little bit from the smaller form beneath him. Their foreheads brushed lightly against each other as Ichigo shifted his weight a little. They stared at each other blankly for a few moments. Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes and realized that his auburn eyes held traces of golden flecks, they were beautiful.

_Why do they seem a little... bleak?_

Ichigo looked down at Rukia straight in the eyes as well. The light illuminated her solid dark violet eyes making them look even more peircing and exceptional. He felt as if Rukia was looking straight through him, right into his soul.

_Why didn't I ever notice how pretty her eyes were?_

Ichigo, without thinking, lowered his head a little so that their lips were milimeters apart. Rukia's eyeslids slowly began to cover her violet eyes and Ichigo's began to cover his auburn ones.

"**...you don't have much time left anyways. Only a year I'm guessing... give or take.**"

Ichigo's eyes widened as the words that 'Death' had told him sent a pulse of fear run through his head. Instictively Ichigo jerked himself back, landing on the floor on his back side.

_I can't do that to her. I can't hurt Rukia like this._

Rukia laid on the floor in shock, she wasn't able to even lift a finger, her whole body felt numb. She felt this heart clenching pain in her chest as tears threatened to surface.

_Why did he stop? Why is he contradicting himself?!_

Ichigo stood up and slipped his shoes on, trying not to look down at Rukia's still confused face. Without looking at her in the face, Ichigo llifted Rukia off the ground and placed her on her feet. He placed the strap to his duffle bag on his shoulder and then handed Rukia her Chappy backpack. All she could see was the back of Ichigo's head because he refused to look at Rukia in the face. They walked to the front door in a heart wrenching silence.

As Ichigo opened the the door he slightly looked back at Rukia with a poignant expression and whispered, "I'm so sorry Rukia."

They walked the entire way to Urahara's shop in an absolute, and heartrending silence. Rukia stared at Ichigo's broad back as Ichigo stared straight ahead. When the two got to the shop everyone was already there and the Senkaimon was already open and ready. Orihime noticed the awkward silence between the two new arrivals. Her eyebrows furrowed a little as she saw the disheartened looks on both faces.

"So, um, who's ready to go into the scary floating door that leads to some other dimension?" Keigo asked seeming a little doubtful as he eyed the door.

Mizuiro chuckled and Tatsuki patted Keigo reassuringly. Everyone was smiling except Ichigo, who's mind was somewhere else.

_Things are not gonna be the same when we get back, are they?_

**_Not a snowball's chance in hell._**

Urahara looked over at Ichigo suspiciously, he was oddly lacking something. The doors of the Senkaimon opened and everyone began to enter, Ichigo was the last to enter. Urahara's eyes widened as he realized what Ichigo was lacking while watching his back grow further and further from the entrance. Once the doors closed he whispered the missing factor.  
"Life."

The group walked together, laughing and talking, while Ichigo trailed behind. He felt like a faucet that was turned on all the way with something pluging the entrance. Ichigo felt congested and tired as if he was carring pounds of extra weight.

_**I'm that extra load that'cha feeling. **_

_You can't weigh that much?_

**_You dumbass! That ain't what I mean._**

_I'm messing with you idiot._

**_Yer still a dumbass, anyways it's cause you haborin' two souls' has finally taken toll on yer body. Yer a pretty durable bastard to me fer lastin' eighteen years._**

_Thanks for the compliment, I think?_

**_Nothing to ya, King._**

_Would you quit calling me that!_

**_Seeing how yer gettin' pissed off. No._**

_Jackass._

**_Yer welcome. Hehehe._**

"Listen you freaking blockhead!" Rukia yelled as she smacked Ichigo's stomach rigidly. Ichigo looked at the faces looking at him a bit suprised.

"What?" Ichigo was too busy conversing with his brother that he didn't even notice what was going on around him.

"Dude, we've been calling out your name for a while now," Keigo said while raising an eyebrow.

The look on Ichigo's face became even more perplexed. Orihime, trying to soothe the awkward situation, filled Ichigo in, "Ah! Well we're almost to the other side Kurosaki-kun."

Instead of his usual reaction which would have been him retorting, Ichigo simply looked at the floor and said softly, "Okay, yeah."

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed with concern. Karin and Yuzu were right, he was acting even less like himself than he was a couple of weeks ago. Yes she could tell that he seemed a little out of it. But his reactions were scaring her, this wasn't the Ichigo that she remembered leaving a year and a half ago. The one that always held his head up high, smiled and said everything was going to be alright, the one that always faced the sun. Rukia cringed inside, that Ichigo she knew dissappeared along with his shinigami powers, and wasn't going to come back any time soon.

When the group made it to the other door that was identical to the door they had first entered they were in the center of the Seireitei. They were greeted by Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumachika, and Rangiku. Keigo completely flipped out when he saw Rangiku, who sent him flying with a bonk on the head like their first meeting. Everyone had their greetings except two of them, Ichigo and Byakuya. Their conversation was one without words, only stares that emitted horrifying detestment.

Byakuya's scowl stated, 'I'll kill you the moment I get if you dare do anything odd.'

Ichigo's glare replied, 'Try me, I dare you.'

'Someone such as yourself deserves to sleep with dogs.'

'I don't give a damn about what you think.'

This silent arguement continued until Renji got the uncomfortable feeling that the silence would become a battle with clashing swords. "Hey, um, how about we get going. You guys probably want to put down your stuff."

Everyone nodded their heads, seeing as Renji wasn't the only one to notice the competition between Ichigo and Byakuya. They began walking in the direction of the Kuchiki Manor slowly, talking and enjoying themselves. Ichigo lagged behind feeling the painful, congested feeling lurking in his soul.

_You're such a pain in the ass. Damn it! It's getting harder and harder to breath!_

**_How 'bout ya go a head of these guys and go to that one place where ya learned bankai. It ain't to nice being in my possition either jackass._**

_I wonder what'll happen when you leave my body?_

**_Get your ass over there and let's see! Oh an' don't leave yer body._**

_Why?_

**_'Cause I said so dumbass... 'n' cause yer soul is gonna get crushed if it doesn't have something soild to support it._**

_It pisses the hell out of me how you know all this._

**_I don't give a damn._**

Ichigo sighed and then said to the group, "Hey I'm going to go ahead and drop my stuff off. I need to... I just need to check something."

Ichigo spoke with caution, he didn't want to suspision about him to rise. Everyone shrugged off Ichigo's statement and turned around to continue walking. Rukia, on the other hand, wasn't so lenient about what Ichigo had just said. Like the others, she had turned around to continue walking, but then turned her head to look back at Ichigo. He was still standing still looking tiredly at the ground. She couldn't comprehend why he was still behind them if he said he was going to go ahead of them. Rukia's already large eyes widened and she came to a complete halt. Ichigo had just disappeared out of view.

Everyone paused to look at Rukia who had just came to a sudden stop. Orihime walked to Rukia's side and asked worriedly, "What's wrong Rukia? Why did you stop?"

Rukia's face twisted with concern, still staring at where Ichigo once stood, and whispered loudly, "Ichigo just vanished."

"So what?" Renji asked not getting how that was dramatic in any way. Rukia looked away from the certain spot and turned her face completely to the bunch, showing her scared and confused face that seemed a bit pale. She then voiced in a quivering voice, "He was still in his Human form and it wan't flashstep. It was Sonido."

Alarm and suprise fell over their faces. It didn't seem possible. She didn't understand what was happening, or maybe it was happening too fast for her to want to understand, but the Ichigo that she would give her life to...  
Was changing completely.

Ichigo ended up in the courtyard of the Kuchiki Manor. He staggered towards the house and dropped his bag on some steps. A bead of sweat dripped off Ichigo's chin as he sat down on a step to catch his breath. The clenching pain he felt was beginning to escalate at a rapid pace. Ichigo just had this want to lay himself on the ground and die under the weight of the very power that he used to keep himself and the people he loved alive.

_I can't take this goddamn pain anymore._

**_Come on, Onii-sama. It's time that you let yourself free, though something else will capture you soon._**

Those words brought saddness to Ichigo's pained expression. With a new resolution, Ichigo willed himself to stand up, taking a few steps to steady himself from falling.

_It's time for you be set free Hollow. I've caged you long enough._

With that Ichigo flashstepped to the place where he had first learned bankai. Standing in the middle of the large hollow area under the Seireitei, Ichigo smiled to himself. Here it was that he worked hard to keep one he cares for, and, now, he was there to work hard to let go of one he cares for.

_Isn't that ironic._

**_You done daydreaming yet sunshine?_**

_Yeah, yeah. I hear you._

Ichigo sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. After a minute of the continuous pain that he'd been feeling, nothing happened.

_OKAY, GENIUS! WHY THE HELL ISN'T ANYTHING HAPPENING?!_

**_Shut the fuck up! Yer being to loud. You're not consintrating enough, yer payin' too much attention of how much pain yer in._**

Ichigo took a deep breath, flinching in pain. Breathing was getting harder and harder to do. Ichigo felt that if something wasn't done fast enough, he'd stop breathing all together. Closing his eyes again, Ichigo's heart beat slowed and his senses of the outside world began to dull. He was inside of his soul, a world of buildings submerged in water, submerged in saddness and pain. Ichigo waited to be greated by Hollow, but instead Zangetsu appeared before him.

"Look for the chain that bound him to this inner world and sever it," Zangetsu said in his usual deep monotone like voice. Ichigo nodded and turned his back to his zanpakuto before being called out to. "Ichigo," Zangetsu grimaced making Ichigo turn his head. "Be ready for the unleveled path that lies ahead of you for it is one of desicions and consequences. Consequences that will tear you from what you hold dear."

The first thing that went through Ichigo's head was Rukia. His heart cringed and dropped; Consequences that will tear him away from Rukia. Ichigo hurt so much inside being away from her for a year and a half, but being teared apart from her could, to Ichigo, be the end of him. Then what Zangetsu was telling him finally hit. Hollow's freedom would cost him his being with Rukia. He'd finally been reunited with her for two weeks and now he was to give it up for what may be the rest of eternity.

_Then don't do it. Stay with Rukia and forget Hollow. He'll understand, he knows how much you've come to love her._

A small gasp came from Ichigo, he was disgusted and baffled at what he had just thought of. Ichigo's mouth opened slightly and then closed as if he was debating whether or not to speak. Swollowing the lump that choked Ichigo from breathing he whispered, "I can't believe how selfish I've become!"

Without a second to mull over what he should do, Ichigo rushed off to find his younger brother and set him free. He ran towards the roof of the tallest building that always seemed to be in the distance. As the the edge came closer and closer so did the reiatsu of his brother. Making to the roof, he found Hollow unconsiously strapped down to the floor with black reiatsu chains. Ichigo opened his palm upward and black reiatsu engulfed Ichigo instantly clothing him in his shinigami attire when in bankai. Hollow slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ichigo.

"Heh. I didn't think you'd actually come to get me, Onii-chan," Hollow said without his usual mocking tone. He spoke in a more sad and lonely tone. "If you set me completely free, you'll be completely giving up on the little princess."

"Yeah, I know." The pain in his voice was obvious. The pain of admitting you love someone when it's far too late.

"How 'bout you don't completely destroy all the chain attaching my soul to your body," Hollow tried to comfort Ichigo.

"Just enough for you to see the world with your own eyes."

Hollow hated it, his brother was to forever suffer... and nothing could be done.

_After all... Death will be yer new source of pain. The pain of watchin' the world pass ya by. I won't be able to stop yer soul from raining, I can't protect you from what you are. I thought I was able to protect ya from everything, I forgot that there was one thing I can't save you from... yourself._

"I'm not that low to just leave you behind after all that you've done for me," Ichigo said smiling down weakly. Right above his palm, that was still out- streched, black reiatsu formed and then solidified into Zangetsu's bankai form. Twirling his zanpakuto in the air, Ichigo grabed the hilt with both hands and slashed one of the black chains that enslaved his twin brother. Four more chains where broken before Hollow was finally able to at least stand.

"That should be enough for me to at least leave yer body for a short period of time," Hollow said with a sad smile. He never thought that being freed would seem so unwanted. Ichigo nodded his head with no emotion.

"Let's see if this works out." With that coming from Hollow, Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself in the underground training grounds again. Only difference was that he was in his shinigami attire and a hooded cloak of black reiatsu was draped over his shoulders.

_**Pull out yer hollow mask 'n'drop it on the floor.**_

Ichigo stretched his arm out of the cloak and let his reiatsu form a hollow mask in his palm. He watched as the mask slowly dropped from his hand. In coming in contact with the floor, white reiatsu whirled around and then an identical figure in a white hooded cloak formed. Hollow was finally out of Ichigo's body. Even though Ichigo felt lighter with more energy, he felt empty. Life had not even tried to re-enter him.

"Oi. Onii-sama. You should look at yer reflection in the spring before you go out again." Hollow smirked, his mocking, disrespectful tone.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to the nearby spring. Fear engulfed Ichigo as he looked at his reflection. His human auburn eyes had become crimson blood red. Hollow, seeing the frustration growing in Ichigo, decided it was time that Ichigo loosen up a little. He rushed up behind Ichigo and pushed him into the spring. A howl of maniacal laughter filled the hollow trainning grounds.

Ichigo popped out of the water and yelled, "What the hell was that for you jackass!"

"Haha! You look rediculous from down there!"

"What are you, five?! I'm going to kick your sorry ass!"

"Ya gotta catch me first!" Not less than a second after finishing his sentence, he used sonido to get a head start. Ichigo smirked and followed, but not before taking another look at his reflection and pulling his hood over his head to cover his eyes.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!  
****Woot Woot! I'm finished with Hiccup Seven! I was listening the the Bleach music so I was totally into it... Anyways hope you guys liked it!  
Review, onegaishimasu!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


	8. 8th Hiccup

**Sorry it's been a while... stupid semester finals (-.-). No more waiting 'kay?! Now that we've got something interesting going on, let's cominue with the story! Oh, and thank you for reviewing peoples!  
I-I-I-I-I *sniff* don't own Bleach. (If I did this is how the story would go. Duh XD !)**

**P.S. I added a little more when Ichigo entered his Inner World so I hope you like the addition.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Let the beast run free

The other shinigami left the human group and the two Kuchiki's as they made it to the Kuchiki Manor. As the group was showed to their respective living quarters, Ichigo's bag was already there in the boys room. A servent had found it outside on the porch and took the liberty of taking it in. No one dared say anything on the matter. After they all put their things away they met in formal living area. Rukia looked at the others who also seemed a little on edge about Ichigo. They hadn't been in the Soul Society for a day and things were already going a bit down hill. Her thoughts were interupted when her brother entered the room and said in his usual monotone voice, "There will be a dinner held in here with all of the higher officers at six. Dress accordingly."

With that he left the room and to his office in the sixth division barracks so as to finish any paperwork that might have reached his desk while he was out escourting the group to his manor. Yet in the back of his mind he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling about Ichigo, and the impact his actions were affecting his younger sister. Rukia seemed a little too emotional about Ichigo. When they first came, Byakuya had gotten the feeling that something had recently happened between the two. He gripped his brush to the point where the sound of the wood cracking could be heard. Byakuya was respectful and honored Ichigo, but he was very uncomfortable with him being with Rukia. Even though he was honorable, dutiful, and caring, Byakuya knew that Ichigo's personality was also wild, untamed, and powerful. Already he'd put Rukia through a lot of mischief and Byakuya wasn't ready to hear what ever madness would happen if he put her through another ordeal. Unfortunately, he also knew that Ichigo and Rukia were close and loyal to each other, and both very stubborn, so even if he went against them they would fight for each other. Byakuya shook these thoughts from his mind and continued with his paperwork with a more fierce, stone-like expression.

Meanwhile, Ichigo stood above the entire Seireitei. He stood there with out a single emotion pass through him, searching for a certain reiatsu. The second he felt his brother's reiatsu a smile crossed his face. Ichigo knew that Hollow was trying to lift his spirits from the dark path that laid ahead of him. He just hoped that he wouldn't make a mess in the Seireitei for him to clean up later. Ichigo didn't know how he would explain the whole matter to everyone. Not only with that issue, something else seemed to plague his mind.

His parents. How did his mother know know kidou? Did his father know about that? Did they both know about his twin brother? Did they know why it happened? Did his parents know about Death? Why didn't they tell him? If he knew, when was his father planning to tell him? Do they know what's going to happen to him?

These questions flashed through Ichigo's mind as he flouted in the light breeze. Then Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he realized that Hollow's reiatsu was growing fainter and farther away. Now it was going to be harder to find him before he decided to make a ruckus about the Seireitei. Ichigo stopped himself just before he was going to go on his way. Wonder filled his mind again as he continued to rush towards the direction of his younger brother's reiatsu.

_How come no one has realized Hollow's reiatsu yet? He hasn't done anything yet, what the hell his he getting at? Damn pain in the ass is going to really get it if he makes a serious mess!_

Ichigo spent a few hours searching for Hollow in the entire Soul Society and was finally sick of it. He'd been like a shadow the whole time, fearful for someone to think he was an intruder or even worse recognize him and realized his eyes were different. Ichigo made sure to check often that the hood of his cloak would cover his eyes from view. He wasn't ready for people to know about his new look and the major issue that went with it. It was just pass six and Ichigo didn't want the rest of them to have to get worried over him, but neither did he want to meet with them until he found Hollow. Ichigo was now catchig up to Hollow, he could feel it, but what he didn't like was that he was also nearing Byakuya's Manor. He put his forefinger and his thumb on his temples and messaged it, while with a worried scowl on his face.

_What the fuck type of trouble are you trying to get me in Hollow?_

Meanwhile at the dinner Rukia sat quietly at a round table not being very perseptive of anything. She was wearing her favorite semi-formal kimono, which was white with some black lace designs going up the left side. Next to her sat Orihime who was wearing a pink kimono with floral patterns that she borrowed from Rangiku. On her other side sat Tatsuki; she was wearing a plain dark blue kimono with a grey flower hair pin. The guys at the table, Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Keigo, and Mizuiro, wore plain kimono's of different colors.

The group was talkative, but every once in a while one of them would throw a worried look at Rukia who had said nearly nothing at all. Rukia, on the other hand, would often look around impatiently for Ichigo to somehow appear and be the one she first met. Seeing nothing but the Gotei 13 and some seated officers, she would look back at her hands, which were in her lap, in a dejected manner. She had promised Yuzu and Karin that she would find out what was happening with Ichigo, but she couldn't even find him! She was becoming more and more nervous about the whole thing, the last thing Rukia wanted was another out break like when she was going to be executed or when Aizen betrayed them. She wasn't ready for anything like that, emotionally, anyways.

Suddenly in the middle of the courtyard a tall figure in a pure white hooded cloak appeared. Only his lower face was visible and it was in the widest, manical grin ever. Every Captain stood with a hand on the hilt of their sword, ready to confront the stranger seemed wicked and twisted. Yamamoto-dono took a step towards the strange intruder and said in a booming voice, "Who are you? What is your business here?"

Hollow turned his head around to Yamamoto-dono, flashing another wicked grin, and said laughingly, "Heh. I'm nobody! Oh, and I'm just waiting for big brother to come catch me!"

He let a crazed laugh fill the air making ever single shinigami with their zanpakuto to unsheath it. Byakuya's eyes widened as he faintly remembered from somewhere hearing the words "I'm nobody." Somewhere deep inside he felt fear overrun him, a feeling that almost never crossed him. He stepped forward and demanded, "Where have I met you before?"

Everyone gasped a little hearing Byakuya inquire that, but nobody said a word. Another mocking laughter echoed throught the courtyard as Hollow whirled around to face Byakuya and said, "So the weak big brother remembers me! I'm honored! Hehehe."

Hollow tilted his head, still with a horrid grin on his face, making nearly everyone have a shiver go down their spine. Shinji, Rojuro, and Kensei looked at each other worried as they recalled the same crazed look Ichigo had when his hollow tried to take over when he went against Hiyori. Suddenly without notice, Rukia walked up to the stranger in a dazed look with her hand extended. When she clasped her hand, which was right next to Hollow, in her hand was his spirit thread. To everyone's astonishment it was white like a regular human's, but it had red stains of blood on it. Hollow smirked and, grabbing Rukia's wrist, kneeled and brought her wrist to his lips kissing it. "Heh, so the little princess realized it. Good job. The King is gonna be real pissed with me now."

Without warning an identical figure in black appeared and sent a kick flying towards Hollow. Dodging it just in time, Hollow let out another shreik of laughter. Ichigo stood in front of Rukia in silence with his head turned from her as to not let her see his face. Hollow smirked and mocked, "Aw! You came soon King! I was just having fun with these weaklings. You're so mean big brother, too! I just wanted to get to know the princess. I mean how many times have I saved your ass everytime you went fighting for her? A lot. So I'm just having fun."

Ichigo didn't say a single word. One reason was because if he spoke he had a feeling that he would give himself away, but it was mainly because words weren't enough to express how truly inraged he was. Even if it was on the wrist, Hollow still kissed Rukia. That was something that Ichigo was not going to stand for. He use sonido to appear right in front of Hollow, his zanpakuto already manifested in bankai form, and swung at him with incredible speed. Hollow dodged the attack and stood in midair behind Ichigo. "Well, well. You must be really tired to have actually missed me, King," Hollow smirked.

The Captian's were shocked. The speed of the stranger wearing black matched that of the great Yoruichi and his reiatsu matched that of Yamamoto-dono. The feelings of anger and irritation were welling up in Ichigo and he felt a choking feeling in his throat. Ichigo couldn't contain himself so he said with a malicious smirk, "Heh. I'll make sure you don't forget your place then."

A shiver of fear ran through Hollow's body that made adrenaline course through his veins. The adrenaline when your life was going to be taken away if you didn't fight. A grin crossed his face showing his acceptance to the challenge, "Let the beast run free. I _dare_ you."

While this scene was unravelling, Rukia instantly recognized the voice to belong to Ichigo. She wanted to deny that those words would every pass through his mouth though. Those words scared her, the hate that poisoned those words sent chills down her spine. It couldn't be Ichigo, but it was. Rukia could feel the strong connection to the man cloaked in black. She felt drawn to him. Tears threatened to surface as she watched the sillouette of him go after the one in white. Rukia looked around to the others watching the scene, no one seemed to realize that the man in black was actually Ichigo. They all seemed to stay put seeing as the fight that was unravelling was not theirs to interfere with.

After a few minutes of exchanging blows and the sound of clashing swords filling the air Yamamoto-dono felt the need to try to intervene. He walked into the large circle that the shinigami had made around the two fighting brothers. Hollow let out a shriek of laughter and said loudly, "Look onii-sama! The old geezer thinks he'll be able to stop us! Let me tell you this, you can't kill what is already to be Death!" Now Ichigo understood, he was to be Death himself. Now that that part was cleared up, without a single hesitation Ichigo rushed at Hollow with his sword and thrusted it through his chest. Black reiatsu slowly began to seep from the place that Ichigo's sword had peirced Hollow and ingulf him. Suprisingly for Ichigo, blood began to seep from the exact same place he stabbed Hollow. Even though he felt intense pain he didn't let up from holding the sword in Hollow's chest. Hollow grabbed the collar of Ichigo's cloak and said in a low voice that was just barely heard by everyone, "Heh. You're so mean brother." Then Hollow said in a much more grim voice, "You can't get so attached, remember? The princess isn't gonna wait all eternity for you. Anyways you're different from these shinigami, you'll keep on exsisting eons after they've grown old and disappeared."

The black reiatsu had completely engulfed Hollow and he had disappeared. Ichigo, losing his balance, staggered backwards a little bit. Without thinking of the consequences or of anything else other than Ichigo, Rukia rushed to Ichigo's side. She held on to him to keep him from falling to the ground. Knowing that something wasn't right, Rukia knew that she had to get him out of there. At that moment a snarling expression came from Byakuya as he yelled, "Rukia. You get away from that stranger. Now."

Rukia threw him a saddened and hurt look as she used flash step to leave the scene. She took Ichigo to a small grassy garden on the other side of the Seireitei, as to give him some time before everyone went looking for them. Rukia lowered Ichigo so that he could lean against a tree and began to lift his hood, but was stopped by him before she could reveal his eyes.

"D-don't Rukia," Ichigo muttered. "I don't know if you'd see the monster in me still."

Rukia'a eyebrows furrowed and she continued to pull the hood over off his head. His hair had grown long like when he defeated Aizen. He quickly turned his head down from her view. He looked like a scared, small child to her looking down like that. Rukia's face softened up as she cupped his face and whispered, "I don't care about anything else, Ichigo. Just please let me see your face. I want to see it; I need to see it."

Ichigo looked up at Rukia and her eyes widened with shock. His eyes were crimson red, blood red. There was pain in his eyes. Rukia couldn't stand seeing that, in result tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Ichigo I'm so sorry," she choked as she lightly caressed his face. Ichigo closed his eyes and nuzzled into Rukia's palm. A light hue of pink crossed her face and, without thinking, Rukia placed her forehead on Ichigo's head.

_Rukia... I won't be with you for much longer, but I can't keep myself from you forever. It might hurt you, but you'll grow to forget me. I won't though. Let me be close to you, let me be with you. Just for now, please._

Ichigo lightly placed a hand on the back of Rukia's head and pulled it towards his own face. Rukia's eyes widened as their lips met. It was a small burst of electricity going throught the both of them. She slumped to the ground, unable to hold herself up. Her violet eyes slowly closed themselves as she let her fingers loose themselves in Ichigo's longish orange hair. He felt so close to her, almost as if they were one. A tear escaped her eye as he brought her body into a closer embrace. In that single kiss Rukia could fathom how different they truly were. His lips were so cold while hers were so warm. They were like night and day, light and dark, life and death. Ichigo was so different from her and it hurt her to know that fact. Ichigo shivered when thier lips parted from each other. Their foreheads rested against each other breathing lightly in the spring air. Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes as she looked into his. Then with exact timing they had the same thought for each other.

_I love you, so much._

Hearing some yelling, the two finally woke up to reality. They were still being tracked by the other shinigami. Quickly Rukia pulled Icigo's hood over his head so that his eyes were out of view again. "Damn it!" Rukia said under her breath, realizing that their situation wasn't in the least a good one. Ichigo was still wounded, his eyes were a different color, and she didn't know anywhere for them to hide properly so that they could figure out how to fix the situation.

"Ground," Ichigo whispered in a weak voice. His wound was a lot worse then it looked because not only was body hurt, but his very soul had been punctured.

"What?" Rukia inquired worriedly.

"Under... Ground... Tunnels," Ichigo said a little louder. He wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist and with the little strength he had, used Sonido to take the both of them to a nearby hiden entrance to the under ground tunnels. With Rukia over his shoulder, Ichigo moved the tile so that there was enough room for them to slip in and then closed it above his head. He staggered a bit to gain his balance before taking Rukia into a bridal style. Rukia couldn't find it in her to object Ichigo's actions, she was lost for words with a bright red blush on her cheeks. Ichigo, who's energy was slipping away from him, slowly walked along the side of the wall in a slow cumberson way.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo with the dim light illuminating his face. He seemed so empty, he seemed like he regreted life. She simply couldn't take his hurt expressions anymore. She heisitantly brought her hand up to Ichigo's face and carressed his cheek. As Ichigo stopped and looked down at Rukia, she dug her face into his chest. "P-put me down, you fool," Rukia stuttered with a light pink blush.

Ichigo smiled and lightly placed Rukia on her feet and whispered in her ear, "As you wish hime-sama."

With no more energy left in his body and little in his soul, Ichigo dropped to the floor in complete exhaustion. Rukia completely freaked out as she slumped to his side and called out his name. After mentally slapping and kicking herself, she calmed herself so that she could think properly. It was so hard for her though because so many things had happened that day. They almost kissed and then Ichigo disappeared and then some stranger who claimed to be Ichigo's 'brother' kissed her wrist and then she was hiding from the entire Seireitei and then Ichigo's eyes were crimson red and then Ichigo kissed Rukia and in the end they're hiding in the unused underground tunnels.

_Just great. Like life wasn't already complicated. God I feel like SCREAMING right now!_

Rukia held her breath and then slowly breathed out. She had to think clearly or Ichigo was going to be in big trouble. First things first, she had to heal his wounds. Carefully Rukia opened the top to his shinigami attire so that the wound on his abdomen was visible. She blushed looking at his naked chest so close and exposed to her. After mentally killing herself and shaking her head of all pervy thoughts, Rukia placed her hands about an inch from Ichigo's wound. Now she was starting to feel fear, there was so much blood coming from Ichigo's wound and he seemed so pale. She closed her eyes and began to mentally chant some kidou making a light blue energy come from her hands. Rukia didn't know how much time had passed before Ichigo began to show signs of conscioussness. Her eyes began to droop from fatigue when she felt a small movement by her knee. Slowly Ichigo's eyes opened and wandered around his surrounding until they finally landed on Rukia's face. A small weak smile crossed his face as his blurry vision began to focus on the two violet orbs.

Rukia's lips pursed and quivered, trying to hold back tears of frustration. "Y-you idiot! Don't scare me like that! I-I thought you were going to die," Rukia blurted as she hugged Ichigo, burying her face in his chest.

Ichigo lightly pushed himself up so that he could sit up against the wall without moving Rukia much. Then he hugged Rukia as gently and firmly as he could for a long time. He wanted to cherish the time he had left with her for as long as he could. He rested his head on Rukia's, who was still gripping as his clothing trying to bury her sobs his chest. Ichigo didn't know where to start, he didn't know how to tell Rukia the truth. It felt like such a hard task, it was harder than when he had to accept the fact that he was going to loose his shinigami powers. "Rukia... I'm going to disappear one day. It has something to do with me, my mother, and Death." Rukia's eyes widened at Ichigo's words.

_What did he just say? Death? As in the spirit Death-sama himself?! How does his mother play in this? What's going on Ichigo?!_

Rukia looked up at Ichigo's face to see that it was twisted in the most painful expression. Ichigo saw the worried, scared look on Rukia's face and gave her a small reasuring smile. He caressed her cheek lightly before lowering his head and planting a small kiss on her lips. He knew that it was wrong, but he had to take advantage of this time with her, these feelings that were coursing through both of them. It wasn't going to last, there time together was shortening. What really got to Ichigo was that he didn't know why. He knew that the very moment that he saw his father he was going to pounce on him for an answer.

Ichigo parted from Rukia and rested his head lightly on Rukia's head. He patted her head and rubbed her back gently until her choked sobs turned into soft sleeping breaths. Ichigo closed his own eyes and ventured into his inner world. Ichigo stood on the side of a skyscraper completely submerged in water. A figure dressed in black stood on another skyscraper that faced the one Ichigo was on. They both looked up at each other and stared the other in the eye, but none said a word. Ichigo slightly opened his mouth with hesitation before saying, "I'm the next Death. Aren't I, Zangetsu?"

Tensa Zangetsu looked at Ichigo with pained eyes. The same pained way when Ichigo last fought with him. Ichigo waited for the answer that he already knew, but he had asked anyways for the hope that he would be wrong. The silence from Zangetsu only painfully proved him more right by the second. "Heh, so that's how it is," Ichigo muttered mournfully.

"Then at least answer me this question. Why me?" Ichigo looked up and Tensa Zangetsu with a serious look on his face. Not a single object stirred as Zangetsu returned an equally intense stare to Ichigo.

"Ichigo all I can say is that the title Death is one that is passed down. They can live for thousands of years if they wanted to. One is choosen for the task of giving birth to the reincarnation of Death-sama. Their first born child will be destined to become the next heir. That child under ALL circumstances must survive until the required age of nineteen years. Ichigo... I'm not the one that should be telling you this," Tensa Zangetsu quickly averted his eyes from Ichigo's.

_Heh. So when I turn nineteen I'll become the next "Death-sama" is that it?_

Ichigo gasped as Tensa Zangetsu's words played again through his head.

"Wait if you mean the first born... then what happens if there are twins?" Ichigo yelled as panic began to over come him. He didn't want what he thought to be true.

"Onii-sama, there can only be one first born, because there can only be on Death-sama. Since you were the stronger soul, you instictively devoured me. The weird thing, that I'm really greatful for, is that instead of completely killing my body and soul... you kept my soul within your own body. Thanks for that," Hollow said as he suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo.

Even though he knew that he devoured his own little twin brother, hearing it being said out aloud gave him a painful sensation in his chest. Ichigo's eyes widened with horror as he made another realization. Then pain in chest was growing more and more suffocating.

_I **killed** my little brother._

Ichigo slumped to the ground and held his head. It couldn't be happening; not only was he to loose the person he loved most, he had taken the life of the closest person to him.

"Ichigo would like to know why your eyes are deep crimson red like blood? The reason for this change," Tensa Zangetsu said in his usual calm voice.

Ichigo looked up at Tensa Zangetsu with fearful eyes. But this information was inevitable, he would have to hear it sooner or later. There was no helping it and there was nothing that Ichigo could do now. "W-why?"

"All the blood that you've spilled killing millions of people. You've killed so many humans, shinigami, and hollows alike that your eyes have been dyed crimson from the view of so much blood."

Fearful thoughts were begining to enter his mind, making him squeeze his eyes shut. Opening them slowly again he found himself sitting against the stone cold wall, holding onto to Rukia tightly in his arms. His cheeks were stained with tears had dried up. Ichigo looked up at the ceiling of the underground passage-way. His eyebrows furrowed as another dark thought slipped into his mind.

_What if I end up killing someone else? I'm not even a monster, at least they're not all as dark._

Ichigo took his hand and placed it on his forehead, shading his eyes. He gritted his teeth at the thought of his own exsistence.

_No... I'm a nightmare._

* * *

**And I'm going to leave it as a cliffhanger right there! I hope you guys liked this one. I feel like this might have been too quick, but that's just me then again. So please!  
Read and Review!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


	9. 9th Hiccup

**Okay this one took me a while because I had trouble trying to figure out how I was going to continue the story. I don't have an actual set plot like how a sensible person would, but that wouldn't make it interesting at all for me. I want to just be able to make something random up that will surprise and make you guys happy. Now that's over with... ENJOI!****  
****I don't own Bleach... Gosh that hurts right there (places hand over heart), to write that -.-**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Tell Me the Truth!

Rukia opened her eyes slowly, only to slowly slide them back shut. The tunnel seemed a little lighter than when they had first entered it. The air was a bit more chilly so she guessed that it was morning now. At first Rukia didn't understand why she was breathing in cold air, but the rest of her body felt so warm and snug. She wanted to move but something around her was preventing her from shifting her body in any way. Her eyebrows began to furrow.

_What the hell? I can't move. Now that I think about it why am I sleeping in secret underground passages? What happened last night?_

In an instant all the memories from the night before flashed in Rukia's head. The last scene she remembered and stuck in her mind for a while was when she and an orange haired shinigami were in a garden, and he suddenly kissed her. Right at that moment Rukia's eyes opened wide from shock.

_Ichigo!_

Rukia looked up at the sleeping form that was keeping her so warm. Ichigo's face was in a scowl, but unlike the one that he usually wore this scowl was one that showed sadness and pain. Rukia's expression softened, he was keeping her warm and secure even though he wasn't able to keep himself feeling warm and secure. Studying every inch of his face she finally looked at his lips. Then the sensation of them on her own made the face turn bright red. She couldn't believe that out of nowhere he'd found the reason to kiss her. Trying not to wake Ichigo, Rukia brought her fingers up to lips to touch them. He hadn't just kissed her that one time either. He'd kissed her again while they were in the very spot that they were sleeping together. Then it hit Rukia, she had spent a night sleeping with a guy! Her cheeks began to heat up again. She felt really perverted at that point and had absolutely no clue how she would be able to face her brother, especially knowing how he wouldn't think twice about raising his sword to Ichigo. Then she looked at his chest remembering how he was wounded and realized that his top was open so that his bare, naked chest was in full view. Again Rukia's face became bright red and her heart began to beat faster. Rukia had to beat down the fangirl in her that was jumping around screaming with joy. Once her heart had slowed down, she placed her head against Ichigo's rising and falling chest and listened to the sound of his heart beat. Rukia closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the closeness to his heart. It was beating like the most beautiful music ever. Life.

_I wonder when his eyes will return to normal? When is he supposed to "disappear"? Why is he leaving me? Ichigo... Stay with me forever._

Rukia gasped and opened her eyes. She couldn't believe how greedy and human-like she'd let her emotions become. Looking up at Ichigo once more she found the reason why she let her emotions take over her. Ichigo had made her want to fight for what she wanted, he showed her how to break the rules for the people you cared about and loved. It was that impulsive attraction that had made her want to save him and give him her shinigami powers. There was no mistaking it, She'd fallen in love for him from the time that he showed his courage to save his family. Rukia had always loved Ichigo, but she never truly realized it until the moment that she thought that she had lost him forever nearly two years ago. He said that he was going to disappear, she was going to loose him again. A painful feeling welled up in Rukia's throat giving her this choking feeling. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and slowly brought her lips up to his ear. The orange locks that slightly covered his ears tickled Rukia's sensitive lips. She breathed into his ear, "I... Ichigo, I love you. Please stay with me forever."

Then Rukia felt strong arms wrap around her. She heard Ichigo's voice whisper in her own ear making her shiver, "I'm not supposed to be here with you, I shouldn't be asking for more. Even though I shouldn't feel this way... I want to. I want to stay here with you so badly. Rukia, I've gotten greedy because I love you. I-I love you so much!"

Ichigo dug his face into Rukia's shoulder and hugged Rukia tighter. Not only did he want to be with her, he still had his two younger sisters and his little brother that he had to take care of. They'd already lost their mother and Hollow was going to be even more alone, being as the only one who he was truly with was Ichigo. The outside world was going to see him a monster and would automatically want to get rid of him. He couldn't do that to him, no matter how many fights they got into and how much Ichigo detested him sometimes, he didn't have the heart to just abandon him in completely different and cruel world alone. Thinking about these things Ichigo didn't realize how tightly he was actually hugging Rukia. She felt like the air was being ripped out of her chest, whether it was from the emotions she was experiencing or the fact that Ichigo was squeezing the living day lights out of her, she didn't know. Her hands snaked up Ichigo's back and gripped the cloth in tight fists. "I-Ichigo... I-I can't breath."

Ichigo quickly to returned to where they were and let go of Rukia. She regretted telling him because his warmth left her making the cool air bite at her skin, but she probably lost conciousness if she hadn't told him. Ichigo turned his face from Rukia so that she wouldn't catch a glimpse of his eyes. Rukia pulled herself from leaning on Ichigo's chest and sat up straight. She smiled tenderly and cupped his face in her small hands. Turning his head she looked straight into his still crimson red eyes. She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his forehead. With that small kind gesture, Ichigo stood up and extended a hand to Rukia with a slanted smile. Rukia took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Rukia when we go to the surface, I need you to go to the captains and say that I want to meet with them. Don't tell them that's it's me okay?" Ichigo said as he placed a reassuring hand on Rukia's head. Rukia looked a little pained and scared. Scared that the Soul Society wouldn't accept the new Ichigo. She wrapped her small arms around him and squeezed as tightly as she could. A small smile played on Ichigo's lips at their situation. They kind of reminded him of the European tragic love story, Romeo and Juliet, that he had to read in his English class. The part that made his little smile disappear was that he knew that it would end in tragedy. He would become the spirit Death to be all alone until the next reincarnation comes along, and Rukia would be left alone in the Soul Society wondering for the rest of her life if he'll ever come back to her. In their story Ichigo knew that the only one that was going to "die" was Romeo.

Rukia let go of Ichigo and hurriedly wiped the tears that formed. She used to never cry and now she couldn't stop. Rukia felt weak crying so easily, but she knew that if she didn't let go of these emotions, she never would. Rukia stepped back and looked up to Ichigo with a reassuring gaze to show him that she was alright. Ichigo smiled softly as Rukia seemingly acted like a child that was putting on a brave front after falling. Rukia turned from Ichigo and began walking towards one of the exits of the tunnels.

_If I keep looking at that fool being all depressed I'm going to break down crying again. There is no way I'm going to go in front of the captains with red puffy eyes!_

Ichigo had the urge to hug Rukia from behind as she slowly walked away from him. He had to contain himself though because he knew that she would just want to start crying again and that wasn't going to be good if she had to face the captains, especially Byakuya. Ichigo felt lonelier than ever before as he watched Rukia leave him alone in the tunnel. He felt empty without her next to him. It was the cold feeling of someone pulling a warm blanket off you when it was a cold winter night. The feeling was biting at his soul.

**_Yer not completely alone ya know that, Onii-sama._**

_Hollow. Sorry, it's just..._

**_Don't sweat it, King. Ya think I don't know? Heh, I know ya better than anyone._**

_Yeah, well. I still have to explain about yesterday. And..._

Ichigo trailed from what he was going to say, thinking about what the possible outcomes could be.

_**Spit it out King.**_

_You think that they'll accept what's going on?_

**_They have to. They may be "Death Gods" but yer gonna be the spirit Death anyways. They'll be forced to bow down to ya._**

_So what you're saying is that I'm going to be the entity Death? I'll just be... plain death?_

**_Yeah. That's it._**

Ichigo's face became very grim. Deep within him he was getting more and more agitated. He wanted to know what his parents knew, they had to know. Ichigo already knew that his father was once a shinigami and that his mother possessed some powers of her own. The fact that no one ever bothered to tell him made a rare emotion course through his veins and threaten to boil to the surface.  
Hate.

Rukia, once on the surface, immediately used flashstep to go to her room and change into her shinigami uniform and grab her zanpakuto. She quickly made her way to the first barracks of the Captain-Commander to request to speak with him. As she waited to be brought into his office her hands trembled with nervousness and fear. She clenched her hands into fist and took long even breaths. Suddenly a shinigami with a haori of the first squad led her to Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office. She was becoming more nervous as they neared the large doors that had the symbol one on it. She dread going there out of fear since the day she became a shinigami.

_If only Ichigo was here with me. I'd probably have more _

She stood in front of a large desk where Yamamoto-dono sat behind looking at her with unwavering eyes. Rukia closed her eyes and while taking a deep breath thought of Ichigo and how in pain he looked with his crimson eyes. A new sense of courage and determination filled Rukia as she reopened her eyes and met the Captain-Commander's eyes. She wouldn't back down because she knew... Ichigo wouldn't back down if it were him here.

"What have you to say about yourself, Kuchiki Rukia?" Yamamoto-dono's voice boomed with authority, but Rukia had a resolve and refused to let his voice make it tremble.

"The man, the stranger, from last night wants to speak to the captain's of the 13 Gotei," Rukia stated without hesitation.

"Kuchiki, who is this stranger and what does he want?" Yamamoto-dono boomed again with agitation slipping into his words. Even though Rukia was going to refuse because Ichigo had asked her not to. This stubbornness that she was feeling within her that was giving her courage was solely driven by her love for Ichigo that had been dormant within her heart for nearly two years. That should have been no longer than a moment for her, but in her heart it felt like an eternity. Rukia opened her mouth to refuse to give any more information, but just then Ichigo, cloaked in the black reiatsu appeared behind her. She was about to say something to him, but Ichigo stopped her by placing on of his hands over her eyes and pressing her body against his. Rukia could feel her cheeks begin to heat up at the closeness he was demonstrating.

_Ichigo, what are you thinking, you fool?!_

"Hey gramps. Instead of trying to bully Rukia into giving you the answers. How about you just get all of the captains and I'll explain myself," a glint of mischief coated Ichigo's words. Rukia hated when he talked like a completely different person, but then a realization hit her.

_He's talking like that on purpose. So that no one is able to truly recognize that this is Ichigo. The fact that it's Ichigo won't even pass their mind._

Yamamoto-dono looked displeased to be told what to do by a complete stranger, but it was the only logical thing to do. He stood up and walked to the edge of his office to look out to the Seireitei and waited as a Hell Butterfly made its way to him. He mumbled a few words to the butterfly and it quickly turned and flew towards the other captains. He then turned to the two and said with order, "Kuchiki Rukia, you will be under arrest until the matter is taken care of, for disobeying a captain's order and working with a dangerous stranger."

Rukia wouldn't mind being arrested for the time being, but saying that Ichigo of all people was a dangerous stranger filled her with anger. She was just about to say something back to Yamamoto-dono, but she was instantly cut off my Ichigo who moved his hand from covering her eyes to covering her mouth. Ichigo then said in a condescending voice, "I won't let you do that to her."

Yamamoto raised one of his eyebrows and looked at the cloaked man in front of him, his defiance sounded familiar. "You dare go against me?"

"I'll keep her from causing a ruckus, as if she'd be able to make any," Ichigo smirked as he said that last part. Rukia blushed from embarrassment as she looked up at Ichigo with a somewhat annoyed look.

_You didn't have to say that jerk!_

Ichigo took the edge of his cloak at wrapped it around Rukia engulfing her with his black reiatsu. Before she could comprehend what was happening Rukia was sitting on the side of a building in what seemed to be a city completely submerged in water. Rukia looked around completely lost and confused. "Wh-where am I? Ichigo?"

A voice from behind her made her instinctively get up and turn around, "You must be Kuchiki Rukia, are you not?"

Rukia faced a man that was, like Ichigo dressed in a black with a hood that rested on his back. He seemed like a handsome young man, but something was off about him. Rukia glared at him and answered, "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

The handsome young man gave a small bow and said meeting her eyes with the same intensity, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Tensa Zangetsu and we... are currently within Ichigo's soul."

Rukia's eyes widened with bewilderment as Tensa Zangetsu spoke. She couldn't believe what she had just been told.

_That's Ichigo's zanpakuto? And this? This is Ichigo's Inner World?! It's drowned in water!_

"T-tell me what's going on. Please," Rukia said, her voice breaking from the sadness that was surrounding her in the form of water. She wanted to know the entire truth, even a little better understanding of it would satisfy her. Tensa Zangetsu looked up towards where light seemed to becoming from and closed his eyes. Another form in white. The man from last night that said to be Ichigo's younger brother.

"Ichigo said that we can only ya so much, princess. Oh and the name that I've got is Hollow," Hollow said with a smirked at Rukia. He used Sonido to appear right in front of Rukia and leaned closed to her face, but careful enough not to show her his face. He then whispered to her, "Nice to meet ya. Ru-ki-a."

He threw his head back with laughter as Rukia automatically jumped back from his closeness and from his playfullness as he said her name for the first time.

_He's like a cat playing with a mouse in a corner! I have to be careful of this man... Even if he is claims to be Ichigo's little brother._

* * *

Yamamoto's eyes widened as Rukia disappeared in the stranger's cloak. It wasn't possible for her to have flashstepped because he didn't feel her use any type of way to escape. Ichigo breathed as he felt his soul fill with just a small bit of life. Rukia.

"What have you done with Kuchiki?!" Yamamoto-dono boomed in a sort of bewilderment. The stranger was stronger than he anticipated, probably stronger than himself. A twinge of fear filled Yamamoto-dono, something that had _never _once made its way into his mind. Yet at this moment it threatened to fill his entire being. This wasn't just any stranger.

"Didn't I tell you? I'll _keep_ her... from causing a ruckus," Ichigo said emphasizing the fact that he was keeping her. Yamamoto was starting to feel agitated with not knowing anything about this stranger. He no longer wished to be ignorant about this scary person. Yamamoto said nothing to the stranger as he passed him and walk towards the hall where the captains held their meetings. As Ichigo followed the Captain-Commander a voice spoke to him in his head.

"Ichigo."

_Tensa Zangetsu. What is it?_

"Kuchiki Rukia. She wants to know."

**_Ya can't keep her in the dark forever, ya know._**

_I know that. You can only tell her so much, okay._

"So the basic information about what you are?"

_Yes that'll work._

**_Yer gonna have to tell her the rest of it then._**

"Very well then Ichigo."

_Thanks and Hollow... That's the point._

When Ichigo's mind came back to the Soul Society he was standing in the door way of the hall with six captains in a line on either side and the Captain-Commander sitting in the middle towards the end. Like always Soi-Fong was the first to burst out and yell at Ichigo, "Who are you?! Explain yourself!"

Ichigo stared at her with his lips in a grim line. She may be a captain, but she was disrespectful and a total hot-head, she was far from respectable herself. Yamamoto-dono, seeing irritation coming from Ichigo, slammed his cane on the ground making everyone except Ichigo and a few older captains flinch. "Silence! This stranger will speak himself without the aid of disrespect of you, Soi-Fong!" His voice was loud making the air tremor. Soi-Fong looked away and mumbled an apology.

"You wouldn't believe words so... I'll just show you who I am." Ichigo said in his usual tone slowly bringing his hands up to the edge of the hood that concealed most of his face. Grabing the edge he pulled over his head revealing his face. Every captain gasped and stared at Ichigo flabbergasted. Ichigo let out a breath of air and before anyone could say anything to him explain, "After I recovered my shinigami powers, for some reason something still wasn't right. I was changing and now those changes are obvious. Now let me ask you this. Does the spirit of Death sound familiar to you?"ya

Another gasp from the captains came as the name of the spirit Death was spoken from Ichigo's lips. A silence choked the room as tension rose between the captains. Kurotsuchi was the first to break the silence, "So are you proposing that may Death-sama has something to do with it, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo looked at the captain a bit annoyed that they didn't actually get the message before speaking again, "I'll just say it straight then."

Eyebrows were raised in question from many of the captains at Ichigo's remark waiting for him to continue. Ichigo took a deep breath to settle his nerves before looking more serious than ever and saying, "He does have something to do with it, because I'm the next one in line apparently."

Kurotsuchi looked at Ichigo as if he couldn't accept that he'd just discovered a new speices and said questioningly, "How can you be so sure? How do we know that you're telling us the truth?"

Ichigo was about to loose his patience when a voice came to him, one that only he could hear.

_**We told the princess. She wants out already.**_

Ichigo smiled to himself, throwing the captains of guard. Yamamoto remembered he'd smiled the same way in his office and inquired, "Where is Kuckiki Rukia?"

Ichigo immediately looked over to Byakuya who seemed completely thrown off and in panic hearing his sister come into the conversation. Byakuya's eyes met with Ichigo's and rage threaten to make him attack the boy with all of his might. The fear of loosing Rukia in the process stopped him from doing anything rash though. Ichigo took off his cloak and seemed to place it on the shoulders of someone who wasn't there. But to everyone's amazement the cloak showed the small form of Rukia. Ichigo moved the cloak so that Rukia's head was visible to the captains. Instantly a sigh fo relief could be heard form Byakuya as he laid eyes on his adoptive sister. Tears ran down Rukia's face as she looked up at Ichigo's face. The truth hurt too much. Without caring about her surrounding she moved towards Ichigo, hugging him tightly, and let out a small sob into his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's shoulders and rubbed her head like a parent would to their crying child.

"My time is shortening. Pretty soon I'll become the spirit Death and I'll just disappear from even your sight. I've... been a little bit of everything. I've lived through injuries that I shouldn't have. It's because I've got power in me that keeps me alive until the day that become that thing," Ichigo explained to them as he looked down at Rukia who was still crying in his arms.

Everyone of the captains looked over to the Captain-Commander for what his say was on the whole situation. Yamamoto-dono sat in silence and a scowl on his hardened face. He then stood up and said aloud, "I will trust Kurosaki Ichigo in this claim, but he is to be carefully watched from now until we can prove him either right or wrong. This meeting is dismissed!"

Many shot Ichigo displeased glares and looks towards Ichigo, but he completely ignored them all. He didn't care about what the captains thought at all, he honestly didn't want to tell them, but this was for Rukia. Ichigo lightly pushed Rukia from his embarce so that he could lower his head and looked at Rukia full in the face. He smiled gently at her while wiping away a tear and said, "Hey let's go to the others, They've got to be worrying about us, right?"

Rukia nodded her head in silence and Ichigo, wrapping his arms around her, used Sonido to get the two of them out of that uneasy place. Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake looked at the couple that had just left before looking over at Byakuya who seemed like he would kill anyone who dared talked to him. They looked at each other, giving each other knowing smiles. Ichigo and Rukia had feelings for each other and Byakuya wasn't exactly happy with his younger sister in love with a man who was in short, a trouble maker. The two would have laughed out a little, but seeing how irritated Sixth Division captain was, that would have been a fatal mistake.

As the captains walked from the hall silence slither around all of their throats and prevented from speaking any words. Captain Unohana, who walked ahead of all the captains, stopped and, looking up toward the sky, said in a gentle voice that was loud enough for the other captains to hear, "I wouldn't doubt that that boy is telling the truth. His growth and his level of reiatsu... no regular being could ever accomplish such a feat. There's no denying that he's definitely... different."

* * *

**Okay so I'm going to stop right there. Towards the end of this chapter I finally decided to at least write a "Line of Events" paper, 'cause going without a map would just make it take longer to write ideas. Anyways I wrote a passage for the last chapters because it just came to my mind and I just had to write it down (I'd forget otherwise).  
I want to say thanks to bleachcenter on youtube for giving me inspiration music to write this fanfict. If you want to see the amazing vid just copy and paste this into YouTube: [Ｂｌｅａｃｈ ＡＭＶ] Ｒｅｔｕｒｎ ||| 立ち戻る**

**Please Review, mkay!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


End file.
